If Ever We Meet Again
by black.is.the.new.blood
Summary: No summary fits.  First chapter is simply a sad starter, but I promise it leads to something good, something better!  SoubiRitsuka.  Please Read and Review.
1. Dying for You

Ello Loves. Got this idea this morning after getting out of the shower, but the damn system made me go to school. So I had to wait until tonight to type it all out. So, here it is. First chapter is really angsty and sad, but it get lighter, I promise! I highly advise listening to "Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne whilste reading this. Because, that is partially the motive behind this chapter. Ummm, okay, sorry that I ramble so much, but it's fun!

Disclaimer: Among the highest of devestations in my life, this must be the worste, I do not own Loveless...poo

XXX...XXX...XXX...XXX...XXX...XXX...XXX...XXX...XXX

_**Ritsuka's thoughts**_

_Soubi's eyes "talking"_

Even though blood was pouring from the fresh wound on his cheek, Ritsuka couldn't feel a thing on the surface. All he felt was the sickeningly sharp constricting pain that engulfed his mind, and his heart. Two days. Only two days had passed since he had lost everything, his everything, the only thing in the world. The tall, skinny blond was his everything, was the only thing in the world, his world. Now he was homeless in the sense that he had no world now. No arms to encircle him, no perverse teasing, no large warm hand to warm his cold small one, no soft lips to kiss, no Soubi, no nothing. If he could had gone back in time he would had willingly allowed Soubi to take his ears. Maybe then, he bargained, maybe then this could had been avoided. Maybe our bond would had been stronger. Maybe then...

_**Maybe he wouldn't have had to die.**_

Ritsuka opened the door to his deceased loves apartment. As dead as Ritsuka knew Soubi was, as empty as he knew the apartment would be, he couldn't help the morbid need to be there. It was like a secret hide away, a shelter from the wreckage of his pitiful life. A safe haven from his abusive mother. Though as Ritsuka walked into the corpse cold apartment, the tears that he thought he had run out of began springing into his eyes. The white noise of his roughly pounding heart was humming loudly in his ears like the soundtrack to this miserable scene.

Ritsuka, cold and in pain, went to Soubi's bathroom to clean off the blood and bandage his cut cheek. As he used a wash cloth he had wet with warm water to clean his wound, he recalled all the times he and Soubi had stood in that bathroom cleaning and bandaging the injuries Ritsuka would sustain from his abusive mother. Soubi's warm poetic fingers would always tenderly bandage whatever skin had been bruised and broken. His powerful azure eyes looking him over with the mixed emotions that he felt inside leaking through the stares. The sympathy, the confusion, the anger, the discernment, but mainly the love; all held in the man's powerful eyes. Ritsuka always thought Soubi was more powerful with his eyes than his words.

So, it was no wonder really that Ritsuka's last memory of the man included those powerful eyes. The eyes that bore into his own, telling a story only Ritsuka knew how to read. Ritsuka's small shaking hands gripping onto the mans shoulders as if he could keep him alive if he could only squeeze tight enough. But the soft sorrowful eyes told him that it was useless. The words Ritsuka had always been too scared to say spilling out as if it were his only hope. Even though at that point hope had turned as cold as Soubi's ever warm hands had. Soubi's fair skin losing every quality of life, becoming bleach white. A sharp comparison to the blood oozing from his chest that had been staining both he and Ritsuka's cloths. His breaths coming in short gasps, eyes still staring quietly into Ritsuka's. The younger boy brushing his shaking hands on the cold pasty face, wanting to make Soubi's last memories pleasant. He let his trembling lips softly kiss Soubi's frozen ones. Ritsuka's eyes regrettably closed as Soubi watched the young boy kiss him in those last blazing moments before everything went black.

Ritsuka stared down at the blood that was now gone from his face and staining the white wash cloth. It made him think of those images, Soubi, it made him think of the way Soubi looked at his dying stage. The wash cloth fell to the ground from Ritsuka's now shaking hands to the floor with a wet smack. His tear filled violet eyes begging the mirror in front of him to conjure up the image of the one missing from him. To at least be able to see that unguarded smile that he only was allowed to see. To see the azure eyes telling him what to do, where to go. The eyes reassuring him that he was loved. Though, Rituska knew that in the present world of the living, he was not loved. He was only loved from a world beyond the one he was trapped in.

Trembling hands ripped open every cabinet in the kitchen, searching for the cure. Soft cold fingers wrapping around the neck of the smooth tall glass bottle containing the clear liquid that would play second to his scheme. With the vodka in his hands, Ritsuka marched over to the bed that Soubi had once slept on. Sheets still unmade from the last time the lithe body had laid in it. Beside the bed, Ritsuka had set the alcohol onto the top of the little wooden night stand. His hands gently pulled open the top drawer. The single pill bottle lying in the midst of stacks of pictures that contained he and Soubi from over the past three years. His blurred vision helped him avoid staring at the pictures that would surely send him even more over the edge than he already was. His fingers pressed to both sides of the little bottle as the contents inside it tinkled at the movement of the bottle being lifted.

Without any hesitation or thought, he popped the top to the popular brand of sleeping pills. The bottle nearly full, he tipped it until as much of the contents as he could swallow had entered his mouth. The vodka bottle now open, and being swallowed swiftly. The taste not even fazing him in the slightest. As the pills and alcohol he had currently placed in his mouth were consumed, he went for more. He kept on until all the pills were gone. He swallowed the vodka until everything went black. He didn't pass out immediately though. He used what slight consciousness he had left to crawl into the empty bed that once belonged to a man named Soubi.

_**You kept your promise Soubi, you died for me. And now I'm keeping mine, I'll die without you.**_

(flash back, _"italics"_ indicate the words Soubi says through his eyes)

"Soubi, just...just hang in there! You can't leave me! I love you so much Soubi! I love you so much! Do you hear me? Don't...don't...you can't!" Ritsuka's little voice cried out with a trembling shriek.

_I'm sorry Ritsuka. But, I promised._

"Soubi, I choose you over everything! I still do, I always will. Please just hang in there. I know you can. I know your strong enough. Soubi, you can do anything, I know you can! You can do anything! I'll...I'll, I'll let you take my ears if you'll just stay. I'll fucking give them to you, please just stay!"

_I want nothing more than to stay with you Ritsuka. I want nothing more than you. That's why this must be done, so you Ritsuka, so you can live. I have to, because I love you._

"Soubi...I'll die without you."

_Please Ritsuka, don't do anything stupid. I'm not worth it. Don't make this worse. Don't make me die in vain. I love you._

"Soubi...I'll always love you. Always have, always will." With that said, Ritsuka kissed Soubi.

_Thank you for this fond last memory, Ritsuka, I love you...(darkness)_

"Sou...bi?" The little hands shaking held the face he knew now held no part of the man he loved. It was only the cocoon left once the butterfly had flown.

A hand belonging to a dark haired man gripped Ritsuka's trembling shoulder. Immediately Ritsuka knew who the hand belonged to. Grabbing the knife from Soubi's stiff hand, he whirled around and stabbed his brother in the neck. The body of the similar looking man fell, hand going to pull the knife out, only making blood ooze faster as he left the world at a much faster rate than the fallen fighter.

(end flash back)

Kio walked gravely into the dark, cold apartment of his former friend. He knew the deed had to be done, and he also knew it would be too painful for the young boy he had reluctantly become friends with. Ritsuka was already hurting far more than Kio could even imagine. The pain the boy had held in his eyes that day in the hospital where the beautiful blond was officially declared deceased was far more than Kio knew could exist. The boy always seemed to have a somewhat pained expression, but that was mainly due to the fact of how hellish the small teens life had been so far. But the pain in those eyes that day was so deep, like the undiscovered depths of the ocean, the pain had no end. No relief, no break from the unwavering shower of needles piecing every inch of everything. Kio knew the boy would never recover, though, neither would he.

But, as he walked into the apartment, hand full of boxes expecting to be filled, panic over came his being. The small outline of the neko boy laying on the bed scared him. But as he walked over and noticed from the bare light of the moon the empty bottle of sleeping pills and the empty vodka bottle he and Soubi had bought only a week ago and barely touched. Kio knew immediately what the situation being was. The boxes fell to the floor as he wondered what to do.

"Ritsuka-kun!!!!! Ritsuka-kun, wake up, don't do this! Please hang in there, Soubi... Soubi would want you to hold on." Kio was shaking the limp body, hoping for some type of reaction, but receiving none. The thought of actually letting the boy succeed in his wish to die crossed Kio's mind. The boy seemed to be dead anyway without Soubi. He wondered if it was worth it to make Ritsuka live and suffer more. But, then the thought of Soubi crossed his mind, what Soubi would say, what he would want. Soubi loved the boy alive, and that was how the boy was going to remain.

Kio lifted the thin limp teen into his arms. He left the apartment quickly, running to the hospital that he knew to be only two blocks away. He was able to make it there quickly seeing as how the boy was so light. It made Kio wonder if the boy ever ate. At the hospital, the doctors quickly asked what had happened, and Kio briefly told them. The doctors took the boy into the back of the ER to pump his stomach. All the while, Kio was scared. He too lost someone he loved, he didn't know if he loved Ritsuka, but he knew he didn't want the boy to die. There had already been one too many deaths lately.

_Hold on Ritsuka. You will not die. Because, you are not alone. _


	2. Waiting for You

K, changing the summary cause it fits, but only to the first chapter, and okay, this one. I already have the third chapter written and partially the fourth, but if you want more, you have to review. I'm serious. Okay, not really. I'm too addicted to not post! But, seriously, do review. It makes my long and boring lifeless day to read lovely reviews! This story does start sad, then it goes to happy, maybe then sad again...not sure...just read and review please!

Disclaimer: Among the highest of devestations in my life, this must be the worste, I do not own Loveless...poo

OOooOOxxXXxxXXxxOOooOO

"Soubi!!!!! Soubi!!!!!" The young teen yelled as he ran into the severely missed mans arms. The man held the younger boy, a smile spreading across his face. He was relieved to finally see a somewhat happy image of Ritsuka. After watching over the boy, he had seriously started to regret his decision to leave him. Though, he would of eventually anyway.

"I knew...I just knew I would make it back to you." The violet eyed teen said with his face against the elders chest. Though, suddenly the muscles in Soubi's body tensed.

"Ritsuka, your not dead." He said bluntly.

"What do you mean? I'm here with you, I must be." The boy said with a puzzled face as he looked into the face he had so longed to see.

"Your not dead. Your in a coma." Soubi said, his azure eyes talking to Ritsuka, as usual. His eyes saying something sad yet joyous.

_Your not dead, you can't be here with me. Living Ritsuka, living is what you need to do. In living you may find what your looking for._

"How...am I dying then if I'm not dead?" Ritsuka said slowly peering at the eyes, reading what they previously said and trying to analyze it.

"Kio. He found you." Soubi left what he said with words brief, as usual. He didn't need to go into lengthy detail. His eyes did that for him.

_Ritsuka, be thankful for Kio. As much as I want you here, you must know that there IS a reason for you living. You just haven't found it yet._

"Soubi, I don't get it. Why? I have no desire to live without you. I promised, I'll die without you." Ritsuka said peering into the eyes again for the answers he was sure Soubi would never say. Though he was surprised when the barely used shield came over Soubi's eyes. He was hiding something. There was some reason why Soubi wanted him to live, but he didn't know why. Ritsuka had vowed never to love anyone the way he loved Soubi, or even relatively close. Why didn't Soubi just want him to stay with him here?

"Ritsuka, someone is waiting for you." Soubi said, a strange smile playing over his lips. Though, Ritsuka's face twisted in anger. Didn't Soubi know that he was all he needed. He was all he wanted.

"Soubi!!! I told you, I belong to no one else but you! I don't want anyone else!" Ritsuka said fuming against Soubi.

"Exactly." Ritsuka looked confused at the face. What did he mean?

"Are you saying...your still alive?" Ritsuka asked slowly, though he knew the man was dead.

"It's time to wake up Ritsuka." Soubi said with a wry smile before Ritsuka could protest.

"SOUBI!!!" Ritsuka screamed as he opened his eyes to a brightly lit hospital room. A nurse that was checking his stats looked over at the boy, a slight hint of surprise mounted on her face. Ritsuka watched the nurse as he started guessing at the obvious questions she would ask: "How are you feeling?" "Are you okay?" "Nightmare?" "What's wrong?" Or at the statements she would make: "Your awake." "Finally your up, you've slept for two weeks." "Good to see you awake." Or at least something along the lines of that. Though, he was completely taken by surprise at the question she asked him.

"Do you mean Agatsuma-kun?" She asked it so simply. Like she didn't know the tragedy behind that name. Like she didn't know that he was dead.

"Yes." Ritsuka replied hoarsely. He knew this was going to hurt. This woman probably knew Soubi from somewhere. Seeing as she called him "kun" maybe they went to college together. Or perhaps he had been to this hospital before. As Ritsuka's mind started back up, he was starting to remember his sub-conscious conversation with Soubi. Until his thoughts were broken, and he was once again perplexed by the nurse.

"Are you and Soubi-kun friends Ritsuka-kun?" The women inquired as she looked over Ritsuka's chart.

"Yes." Ritsuka said warily, not sure where all this was going.

"You'll be glad to know then that they are releasing him in two weeks." The women said as she smiled at him. Ritsuka was doing the best to hide the confusion from intruding his face. But, why was this women talking like Soubi was alive? "He's quite tall for his age, isn't he Ritsuka-kun! My, thirteen and already 5.5'!!! Why, your only two inches taller than him!"

Now Ritsuka wasn't able to hide the utterly confused look on his face. This women must be talking about a entirely different Soubi. His Soubi was dead. The end. Finite.

"If you'd like Ritsuka-kun, I could take you over to the cancer wing later so you can visit him. Would you like that?" The nurse asked. Ritsuka wasn't sure what to say, or if he could even say anything. His head was spinning as he recalled Soubi's words.

_"Ritsuka, someone is waiting for you." _

_"Soubi!!! I told you, I belong to no one else but you! I don't want anyone else!" _

_"Exactly." _

_"Are you saying...your still alive?" _

Ritsuka not knowingly nodded to the nurse. After which upon she left the room, leaving a completely confused and distraught Ritsuka.

_**"Soubi isn't alive. How could he be? That nurse said that this Soubi was 13. It's probably all just some weird coincidence. It has to be. You can't come back from the dead. When you die, there is nothing left."**_

Ritsuka's last thoughts caught him off guard. All the emotions from before pouring onto him. Tears starting to form where they had earlier left off. He missed Soubi so much. Every pore on his skin itched for the gentle touch. His ears pleaded for the sing song voice to break through the silence. His violet eyes cried for the azure ones to talk to him. To give him that look that "_everything will be okay_". But, would everything** REALLY **be okay?

Soubi had died to protect him. Ritsuka had tried to kill himself. Kio, the dumb bastard saved Ritsuka. Soubi had practically said he wanted Ritsuka alive...but, wait. Was it all just a dream? Or had he really had a encounter with Soubi?

Ritsuka grabbed at his pulsing head that was rested against the stark hospital pillows. Everything in the room smelled clean, too clean. It made him want to grab a fist-full of earth and sprinkle it around the room. He wanted the smell of lavender that always reminded him of the times when Soubi would take baths with the special lavender scented salts Ritsuka had bought him one day. Soubi always used them when he was stressed at school or something. It was always Ritsuka's self-signal to be extra nice to Soubi. To not yell at him when Soubi would touch him in public. To not protest when he kissed him. To not try and break from a hug. On those days Ritsuka would sometimes have Soubi come over to his house, where he and Soubi would lie on his bed. Soubi would lay facing Ritsuka, though, he would shorten himself so that his head could rest against Ritsuka's chest. Ritsuka wouldn't of admitted it, but he loved to comfort Soubi. It sort of made him understand why Soubi was always trying to comfort him.

But, now there was no one to comfort Ritsuka.

_Time will heal all, Ritsuka._


	3. Finding You

Not much to say this time, but please, seriously now, review. Even if it's just to say it sucks, gotta give me summin! Anyway, sometime I'll post a playlist of the songs I keep in mind while writing this. I alreayd have 5 chapters written, and if you want em, better start saying so!

Disclaimer: I most unfortunetly do not own Loveless...poo.

o

A knock came at the door of the hospital room Ritsuka was in. He had been staring down at his hands. Just staring. He blocked his mind of all the thoughts daring to send him back over the edge he had jumped off of. He wished he would had fallen completely, but a certain idiot had caught him. Said idiot opened the door to Ritsuka's door, grabbing Ritsuka's attention as he walked over to the boy on the white hospital bed.

Kio stood on the right of Ritsuka's bed, not sure of what to say. Ritsuka averted his eyes to the blank left wall. He didn't want to talk to Kio. Kio would only make everything hurt worse. Kio would tell him how stupid he was. But, Ritsuka wasn't the stupid one.

"You know, I almost let you do it." Kio said softly. His words catching Ritsuka's attention, and making him turn to face Kio. All the questions and pain unhidden from his small face.

"You probably have more of a reason to die than anyone. But, Soubi wouldn't want that. He'd kill me if he were alive. Knowing him, he'd probably still manage to kill me even though he's dead." Kio wasn't sure what else to say after that. He had thought up a big speech for the little suicidal teen. But, words were impossible to find when the two violet eyes that held all the sadness in the world were staring at him. Though, he didn't have to worry about that too long, a middle age woman came into the room.

"Ritsuka, Soubi-kun is awake now, if you'd like to go visit him." She announced cheerfully. Kio's eyes grew large at the announcement made by the woman he assumed must be a nurse.

"Ummm...okay, can I have a sec?" Ritsuka asked the nurse, who nodded and left the room.

"Ritsuka-kun...what the hell is that about?" Kio said with the dumb-founded look overtaking his face. The shock apparent in his eyes.

"There's a boy...thirteen...in the cancer ward, his name is Agatsuma Soubi. I..." Ritsuka stumbled, having to look away from the eyes that were tearing his head and heart over with the stupidity of his own assumptions. "Kio, I, I know it isn't Soubi, but...what if it was? I-I have to at least see. Kio, I HAVE TO KNOW!" Ritsuka screamed at the obviously shocked Kio. Ritsuka started sitting up from the stiff bed. Even though his movement was slightly impaired due to the IV in his arm, he managed to slide to the side of the bed and stand. Though, regretted it when he realized all he was wearing was a hospital gown. He immediately sat back down to hide his bare ass.

Kio laughed at the shy little Ritsuka, it wasn't like he had never seen another males ass before. Of corse he had, seeing as he had one too. He understood how Soubi had found the boy so cute. It was because Ritsuka was just so pure and innocent. Yet, so tragic.

"Just be careful Ritsuka. Don't make the wound burn more than it already does." Kio said as he left the room. The nurse coming back into the room just as soon as Kio had left it.

"Are you ready Ritsuka-kun?" The kind nurse inquired. Ritsuka shifted so that he faced the right side where he had previously put his back to in order to ignore Kio.

"Umm...do you have anything I can wear..?" Ritsuka asked, looking down at his barely covered body. The nurse chuckled a bit.

"Yes, what size do you wear?" The nurse said as she walked over to a closet that was over in the far left corner of the room. She opened the door to reveal shelves with cloths and other medical supplies held on them.

"Mens extra small." The boy said quietly, slightly ashamed of how small he was. It was always impossible to buy normal clothing in his size, so after numerous times of trying to wear the nerdy boys clothing, he resulted in buying mainly juniors clothing. It was all that seemed to fit him right. He had the body of a anorexia girl, which he hated, yet Soubi always seemed to find it adorable. Ritsuka always envied Soubi for how masculine and broad he was. Even though Soubi was considered skinny, he was toned. His arms and legs were slim, but had just enough muscle tone. The thought of his Soubi was making his violet eyes pool with clear salty liquid. Thankfully the nurse's back was turned, searching for the impossible extra small, while Ritsuka silently cried. Wiping ever tear away though, as soon as it had left his eyes.

"Found it!" The nurse announced happily. She walked over to Ritsuka, handing him the black draw-string cotton pants and the indigo cotton short sleeve shirt. The nurse turned around as Ritsuka carefully put on the pants. Though, Ritsuka had to ask for help getting the shirt on, due to the IV in his arm, and bandage on his stomach. Though, once he was clothed, the woman asked if was able to walk. After scowling at her, he got up and took a couple of steps to show the woman that he could indeed walk. She simply smiled at his childish scowl, and took his right hand into her left as she held the IV stand in her right.

Without a single word exchanged, the two walked out of the room and into the hallway. Ritsuka's heart was beating quickly. He wasn't sure of what to expect. He allowed his body to go into autopilot while being led by the nurse so he could focus more on his thoughts. Ritsuka wanted to think that maybe, by some miracle, this Soubi would somehow be connected with his. But, that was false hope. He knew that it was impossible. He didn't want to make things worse on himself by letting himself believe that he could have Soubi again. Soubi was dead. He was merely torturing himself more by allowing himself to think he wasn't. But, something inside Ritsuka just couldn't let it go. He had to have Soubi. He couldn't live without him.

Before Ritsuka could even realize it, he was standing in front of a door with the nurse who knocked lightly on it.

"Soubi-kun, it's me. I have Ritsuka-kun with me." The nurse stated at the door.

"Come on in..." The soft voice came from inside. It was slightly similar to Soubi's, Ritsuka's Soubi that is. The nurse turned the door knob and led the panicing Ritsuka into the room. There was no boy insight, but the four walls of the room were **COVERED** in sketches and paintings of butterflies. The sight nearly brought tears to Ritsuka's eyes, and even more false hope into his heart which was beating rapidly. There was no boy to be seen though, but the voice came again from behind a door with light peeking through the cracks. "I'll be out in a second."

"I'll just leave Ritsuka-kun here then." The nurse said, leaving Ritsuka in the room alone. The small teen's heart was pounding it's way up into his throat. He could feel adrenaline pulsing through every thread like vein in his body. He thought about turning and bolting out the door. But, what if this was Soubi? Though, if it turned out to merely be a boy who bore the same name, he would be crushed.

_**"Don't make the wound burn more than it already does."**_

Kio's words echoed through his head like a taunting little chant. What if he was making the wound burn more? What if he were merely going insane? What if his experience had only been a dream?

_**"Ritsuka, someone is waiting for you."**_

Soubi's words played in his head as well, that was, until he heard the sound of a toilet flushing, making Ritsuka blush a little. Then, the door opened.

A smile was laced on the familiar face to which atop the face's head lay two angelic looking blond ears. The azure eyes full of nothing but smiles. He was the exact image of the pictures Ritsuka had found one day in Soubi's apartment. His hair was shorter, but he was still none the less the spitting image of Soubi. He **WAS** Soubi.

"I've been waiting for you." The thirteen year old said, opening his arms so that the slightly taller boy could be held. Ritsuka's eyes filled with tears, he didn't know if what he was seeing was real or not, but it felt so good that he didn't care. He bolted into the arms that had been opened to him, painfully pulling along the IV. But physical pain didn't matter. Ritsuka's body violently shook as he cried in Soubi's arms. The shorter boy hugging him tightly.

In that moment, Ritsuka didn't care how, or even why. All he cared about were the familiar warm hands comforting his cold body. All he cared about was Soubi.

_I found you._


	4. With You

First off...THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED!! ovo Specially to liran, Thank you so much! tear In this chapter things are picking up a bit. Next one is going to be shorter, just for a lil warning, and it will also be a heck of a lot lighter. Anyway, to those who read, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Again I am tormented into saying this, but I do not own Loveless.

o

"Ritsuka, it's all going to be okay now. I'm here. I'm never going to leave you." Soubi's soft voice said. It was different from the previously deceased Soubi's voice. It didn't have the strong depth to it. Instead, it was soft and boyish. Obviously puberty hadn't hit the boy yet like it had Ritsuka. His voice had already deepened slightly. Even though he had grown tall , his weight only jumped slightly to accommodate the new height. He was still the scrawny little teen he was before, just on stilts.

Yet, even though the voice was significantly different, it was still somehow just as caring and comforting as Soubi's. It still had a way of warming every icy inch of his frozen heart and body. It was still able to burn his body with the warmth of the love he uste to so violently resist. The love that made him physically and mentally sick. But, those were dark days that were best forgotten.

"Your...your really my Soubi, right?" Ritsuka's voice cracked, he was still crying as he leaned back from his embrace with the slightly shorter boy. The azure eyes dead locking themselves to his own violet eyes.

_Yes._

That answer from the eyes was enough for Ritsuka. He had come to understand the whole other set of words and language and emotion that those eyes could hold. It was truly amazing how the eyes could do it. It was a language that only Soubi could speak, and a language that only Ritsuka could translate.

"For three years. For three years, you've been all I dream about. Your name has been my only thought. It wasn't until, until three days ago I found out why. He told me. Ritsuka, he came to me. Ritsuka, he was me. He is me. I am him. Do you understand Ritsuka?" The azure eyes searched the violet eyes. Ritsuka smiled at Soubi's slightly confusing rant. He knew Soubi only ranted when he wasn't sure how to convey his feelings. It was rare, but a few time Ritsuka had managed to get a little rant out of him. It always ended up making him laugh. Soubi was always the type to be so sure and confident, and when he wasn't, he did his best to fake it. Though as years progressed between the two, and as they became closer, he dropped most of the fake confidence. He would show the small vulnerable sides of himself. That was how Ritsuka knew Soubi really did love him.

"Soubi..." Ritsuka said like a soft prayer. A prayer that needed to be fulfilled. Fulfilled by a renewed bond. Ritsuka had stopped crying and shaking, merely staring into the azure eyes. This was Soubi, he knew it.

Ritsuka lifted his cool small hand and placed it on Soubi's warm cheek. He let it slide down to the boys chin, and lifted the soft pale face to his own. Only centimeters separated them. Both had eyes closed. This moment was too precious to be ruined by stares. The only thing needed in this moment were the two souls that were always meant to be connected. The only things needed were the two sets of lips, connected.

The instant the similar in size lips met fireworks went off. As cliche as it sounded, they did. Hands shot up to pull faces closer. Lips became eager, wanting, wishing for more. The soft moans enough to make each dizzy. It wasn't like any of the kisses Ritsuka had shared with the previous version of Soubi. It was somehow different. Innocent, yet deviant. Wrong, yet right.

As the kiss went on, Ritsuka felt all the sorrow he had been housing vanish from his being. Soubi was the cure, his answer to everything. It wasn't a religion or a god that saved, it was Soubi. Soubi was Ritsuka's religion. Soubi was his god. Soubi was his drug, his poison, his antidote, Soubi was everything. Soubi was the beginning and the end.

Though, if someone would had told Ritsuka what his feelings were for the man (boy?) were now to the Ritsuka of three, even two years ago; he would have told them that they were in need of a mental evaluation. It had taken a lot for Ritsuka to feel this way. One thing that had the most impact being Soubi's actual death. You never really know what you have until it's gone. Though, now that it was back, it wasn't going anywhere.

_**Wait till Kio finds out. Better be careful though, Kio might try and rape the boy and rid Soubi of his gorgeous ears. But, I won't let that happen. I won't let anything happen to Soubi now.**_

Ritsuka smiled as he pulled away from the warm soft little lips. He would have gladly kept going, if not for the knock at the door. He wanted to scream "go away" but before he could, the nurse came in. The two boys were still in each others arms, faces still close, hands still wrapped around each other. Though the woman didn't seem to really notice. She had a grim look on her face as she came over to them, mainly looking at Ritsuka. She had a look of pity in her eyes. A look Ritsuka didn't like on bit.

"Ritsuka-kun, your mother is here. She says she's come to take you home." The nurse said softly. Ritsuka froze. His facial expression turning from his previous happy pleasure to the scared defenseless one. His mother would surely kill him for this. He was strong, but somehow that woman with all her rage was always stronger. Ritsuka feared for his life, and knew this time Soubi couldn't save him. How could he though? He was rendered a mere boy. Besides, hadn't Soubi done too much to protect him already. He had to do something himself.

"I'm not ready to go home. I want to stay here." Ritsuka said sadly while looking at Soubi instead of the nurse. She seemed to get at what he was saying as she finally noticed the closeness between the boys. Finally noticing where all their hands were, and the flush that filled each of the fair complected faces.

"I'm sorry, but the hospital has to release you to your guardian at their will." The nurse said sadly. She had seen the way the woman looked so deranged. She had scared the nurse at first, coming up to her and demanding where "the other Ritsuka" was. She was such a strange woman, the nurse had questioned the woman's mental health.

Soubi looked on, hating the situation. He had finally been able to hold, to kiss, to have the boy he had literally been dreaming of all his life. Now, the woman he had been informed was Ritsuka's mother was here. Soubi knew from his previous life what that woman did to Ritsuka. But, unlike then, he wasn't able to do a thing about it. He knew that in his life now he had no apartment, had no way of taking care of Ritsuka, least of all no strength. In words he had power, he knew that. But his body was weak. Not only from the fact of his age, but also the cancer that had finally been rid from his body. He had finally ended his chemotherapy, gladly. Though still was unbearably weak from it. He hated himself for it.

Though all thoughts ran from Soubi's mind as Ritsuka twined his cold hand into his own warm hand. Ritsuka suddenly spilled a confident strong aura around himself. Soubi took notice to the strange switching of characteristics, but then again, maybe that had been their flaw in the original relationship. Soubi had always been the protector. Maybe, just maybe, Ritsuka could be a better protector than Soubi. Maybe Ritsuka would always be the one to come to his side in the middle of the night. Maybe it would be Ritsuka who would fend off evil. The thoughts made Soubi smile. "Nah."

"What would it take for me to stay? What if I...what if...could I...?" Ritsuka started out confident, but as his thoughts started to evade, all confidence was lost. Where would he go if he didn't have his mother? Nowhere.

"Huhhh...can you, could you stall her for a while. I'd really appreciate it to have some more time with Soubi." Ritsuka said, staring straight into the eyes that held his soul within the deep pits of the never ending virgin innocent eyes.

"I'll do my best." The nurse said leaving the awkward room. She knew there wasn't much she could do, legally that was.

"Ritsuka, if you left, where would you stay?" Soubi asked, concern spilling from his eyes as they said "_I don't want you to get hurt, it's time you got out of there. I didn't come all this way just to have you leave me."_

"I, I don't know Soubi. Where do you live?" Ritsuka said, he hated sounding like he was inviting himself to live with Soubi. But he knew that Soubi wouldn't mind.

"Ritsuka, I'm in the system. I'm a foster kid. You...you wouldn't want to stay with me." Soubi said, down casting his eyes, a rarity between the two. Ritsuka looking away was sometimes somewhat normal, if not expected. But, something was always severely wrong when Soubi dropped his ever communicating eyes.

"I know!" Soubi said excitedly, raising his eyes back up to meet Ritsuka's. "Kio."

Ritsuka's eyebrows shot up as his eyes grew. Kio was one of the last people he would want to bunk with. Even though it was Kio who uste to always call Soubi a pervert, it was he that was the true pervert. The man was obsessed with Soubi. Though, nonetheless, he and Ritsuka had formed a twisted sort of "I tolerate you" relationship. As much as the man annoyed the hell out of him though, he had saved his life. At first Ritsuka was sick with bile bitterness towards the man for forcing him to live. But, now, he would do whatever it took to thank the man for making him live. If it had not been for Kio, Ritsuka would not be standing in front of Soubi. The real Soubi, his Soubi. Just in a slightly modified form.

Ritsuka nodded his head as he closed his eyes to confirm that he would indeed call Kio to come and get him. But, for the time being, it would simply be he and Soubi.

Ritsuka pressed his forehead to Soubi's. Their noses touched, making each giggle like a little girl. The happiness that engulfed them was overwhelming. It was like nothing in the world existed but them. It was as if the original Soubi hadn't died three days ago in order to save Ritsuka's life. It was as if Ritsuka had not tried to selfishly end his life, leading him to the hospital. It was as if Ritsuka's mother wasn't going off on the whole hospital staff in order to take back her son. It was as if time died. Leaving only the two boys lost in the simple innocent feelings of their foreheads and little noses touching. To finish off the dead and empty time, they kissed for the second time in their renewed bond. Eyes closed and hands searching each others little form.

Ritsuka kept his hands in the general area of Soubi's neck and waist. Holding the neck with long slender fingers, pulling the face closer with every sprig of desire. His other hand resting on the small waist, wanting to hold on forever. Soubi had slightly more adventurous hands. Middle and index finger of one hand slipping under the black cotton pants of the soft teen, and the other also on his waist, but teasing the edges of the indigo shirt. He was tickling his finger at the entrance of skin and cloth, before want came over him and he let his warm little hand slip under the shirt.

They kept on like that, oblivious to the world. Only their lips and bodies mattering. Even when the door to the room opened, they were oblivious to it. Even when Aoyagi Misaki started yelling and hurling towards the two, they remained oblivious. Nothing else mattered. Nothing. It was a blessing from an unseen force, the reincarnation of Soubi. The incomplete reincarnation that had only three days become whole. Even though it had come through the consequence of tragedy, it was all okay now.

A couple of male nurses that had been at the door were holding down Misaki. The boys finally took notice. Though, somehow, the world just seemed estranged to them. The fact that she was there scared neither of them. They were together, and that was all they needed.

_Our love will conquer all the trouble it brings._


	5. Draw You

Tears Thank all of you who have reviewed!!! Makes my little ole heart sing..."little ole heart"...wtf...Whatever, okay, I'm going to start jumping around a bit, this chapters takes place a couple days, give or take, after the blessed reunion of Ritsuka and Soubi! This chapter is a little more of comic relief than anything else. I think I'm going to go ahead and post the next chapter as well, as a Happy Halloween sort of thing, seeing as how I LOVE Halloween, but am unable to do anything this year. Also, I'm going to be in NYC for a couple of days, but hopefully my dad will let me bring his laptop and mb I can post a new chapter if I ever have time to write one.

Anyways, keep the lovely revies coming! Know that the more you review, the more I write! \

Disclaimer: As much as it pains my soul to say, I do not own Loveless...poo

o

"Is that all?" Kio asked while standing in th doorway of Ritsuka's now empty room. Kio wasn't ecstatic about the fact that Ritsuka was going to live with him, but the kid had nowhere else to go. His dad jetted of a long time ago, leaving it merely Ritsuka and his crazed mother. Said crazed women was now where she rightfully belonged, the psyche ward. Besides, it was what Soubi would have wanted.

"Yeah, that's all." Ritsuka said standing in the middle of the empty room with his hands on his hips, surveying to make sure he had in fact gotten everything. He was leaving his bed and furniture, seeing as how Kio already had a extra bed, and he didn't need the furniture. He had packed his computer though. It held so many memories.

"Kio, do you mind if we stop by the hospital on our way back?" Ritsuka asked, not sure of how he was about to explain what his reasoning for going back was.

"Sure, did you forget something there?" Kio asked, not picking up on the boys hesitance.

"No, not exactly. I need to...um go pick someone up." Ritsuka said quietly, receiving a surprised look from Kio.

"Who?! Not your mother?"

"No...Soubi."

**"WHAT THE HELL RITSUKA! DO YOU NEED TO BE SENT TO THE LOONEY BIN TOO! SOUBI IS DEAD! STOP MAKING IT SO DAMN HARD!!!" **Kio screamed, surprising Ritsuka. Kio looked like he was about to cry.

"Kio...huh...His name is Agatsuma Soubi, he's thirteen. He just finished up chemotherapy a couple of weeks ago, he isn't being released for another week, but the nurse said he could go out on visits. And...I sort of invited him over for dinner." Ritsuka's heart was beating rapidly in his chest. He wasn't able to look at Kio, but he heard him sigh heavily.

"Whatever. But, your pushing it kid." Kio said as he walked away.

"I know." Ritsuka replied meekly as he followed Kio.

"Ritsuka-kun! You're here to pick up Soubi! He was so quite those first two days after you left, but today...today he's been bouncing off the wall! Your all he talks about, you know?" The familiar nurse Ritsuka found out was named Atsuta winked after stating her last sentence. Ritsuka simply blushed, while Kio looked on confused and slightly disgusted.

Kio didn't know what the hell had gotten into the kid. He had tried to commit suicide because of Soubi's death, and now he was happily moving on? It didn't make sense. None of the pain that had been present in his eyes even existed anymore it seemed. The oceans had been searched to find that the water had all dried up, and now it was nothing but clear flat beautiful land. But, how? How did all of this boys pain and sorrow so suddenly disappear?

His question was answered when he saw a boy merely inches shorter than Ritsuka bounding down the hallway, running towards them. He had short blond hair, along with blond ears and tail, and pale skin. He was wearing tight jeans and a black button down with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. From his standing point, he could tell the boy had a immensely broad smile lighting up his face.

**"RITSUKA!!!" **The boy yelled while still running towards them.

**"SOUBI!!!!!" **Ritsuka said as he turned around and started running towards the blond boy. When they finally reached each other, they melted into each others arms, embracing and kissing as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Even though it had only been two days, those two days held not only mental but somewhat physical pain from their distance. But now, nothing else mattered to them. They were together.

"Huhhh...young love." The nurse Atsuta said as she walked off. Leaving a incredulous Kio to stare on at the two boys as they made out **RIGHT IN THE FREAKING MIDDLE OF THE HALL!! ** Doctors and patients would walk by and stare, giving the boys strange looks. Kio, finally after minutes of gaping, pushed his jaw back up into place and started walking over to the boys.

**"AHEM!!! **Sorry to break your suck fest, but I think we should get going before someone calls security." Kio said, pulling the two boys back to earth. Ritsuka had pulled away, keeping his eyes closed. But Soubi on the other hand, looked up at Kio with a eerie smile.

"Hello again Kio." Soubi's voice said with a eerie resemblance to Kio's Sou-chan's. Shivers went up Kio's spine at the sudden realization that this kid looked exactly like Soubi had in a picture Kio had found of him when he was younger. It creeped him the fuck out.

"Haven't tried raping my little Ritsuka, now have you?" The little Soubi said, again making Kio's spine shiver, but even more made his whole body shudder. His mouth now agape at the blunt boy.

"Don't believe it's really me, do you? Hmmm...still doing that side job as a nude model? I'd still love to draw you sometime." Soubi said with a sly smile and a wink. Kio's eye grew till they nearly burst from their sockets, then he passed out.

**"SOUBI!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!! **He's our** RIDE, **remember?!?!?!?!?" Ritsuka said looking ticked off.

-_**WHY WOULD HE WANT TO DRAW KIO NUDE!!!!!**_

_Ritsuka, you're my one and only._

"Soubi, why must you always be so abrasive with everyone." Ritsuka huffed, but Soubi merely smiled.

"Because you're the only person who concerns me." Ritsuka's previous scowl turned to a warm smile as he took Soubi's hand into his own. He was about to ask for a doctors assistant with the unconscious Kio, but Kio woke up, beating him to it. By that time, they didn't even need to ask for a doctor. They had a crowd of people around them. Kio stood up, blushing and hurriedly started to walk away.

"You two better do some explaining in the car." Kio said harshly under his breath, but just loud enough so that the two lovebirds holding hands and walking behind him could hear it.

_I'll never leave you._


	6. Help You

Hello Dolls, this is going back to the sadness...but also pure bliss! Heh, maybe a tiny bit mature-ish?, Again, I've skipped a bit of time, next chapter will most likely be continuation of this one, and then maybe a lil more skipping around. I have a shit load of ideas, so this may be one of my longer stories fingers crossed Normally I have a extrememly hard time keeping with a story, but I like this one.

Just so you know, when I write, I do it all at one time, and usually it's all written late at night, so I'm sure as you've noticed that even with spell-check, I have quite a few errors. Sorry, bear with me! Like I said in the previous chapter, I'm going to be in NYC, but hopefully I will be able to get on at least once a day to check and all, so keep the lovely lil reviews coming!

Disclaimer: Oh sorrow, oh tragedy, oh great demise...I do not own Loveless...poo.

O-O

Soubi brushed a lock of raven hair from the sleeping boy's face to whom the hair belonged to. He had truly began to love the nights that now were becoming religious. Every night since he had been released from the hospital, Soubi had snuck out and gone over to Kio's so he could be with Rtisuka. Every morning, though, was hell. He would have to get up and reluctantly leave the adorable sleeping form, and retreat to his own home. His own hell, more a like it.

Soubi lived with his foster parents, his evil despicable God be damned fucking foster parents. His own parents had died in a freak train derailing incident when he was five. Soubi had lived with a beloved aunt of his for years, but about a year ago she lost her life to cancer. The very same cancer that nearly took his own life. Seeing as how he was a kid in the system, his foster parents didn't get a bill from the hospital, the government did. The government was what was seemingly taking over, controlling his life. They decided what hell hole he fell into. They decided whether or not he had food, whether he had a doctor, whether he got braces. Though, the braces were not needed, lucky for him, because he wouldn't have gotten them anyway. They were seen as more of a "cosmetic" procedure. Stupid.

Though, he could care less about doctors or braces, he cared about Ritsuka. Only Ritsuka. That was why, he did everything he could to avoid talking about his foster parents around him. He didn't need Ritsuka to worry about Soubi, and the injuries his foster mom inflicted on him. They were minor, compared to the ones Aoyagi Misaki had inflicted on her son, but nevertheless, injuries. It was mainly his foster dad that did the most damage though. The man was a true pervert. A lazy one at that. He worked pro-bono cases at a local law firm. He wasn't a very good lawyer though, so he never really had many cases. So he was always at home, while his foster mom went to work two shifts at a little diner.

As evil as it sounded, Soubi wished there were more murder or drug cases in the present day. Not because he was evil, but because the man who worked the cases were. Soubi would give anything not to have to be around the perverted man while his foster mom was away. Even though the woman beat him, this was better than the way he touched him. The slaps, the punches, the kicks, the hits, they were all tolerable. Pain like that was tolerable. The emotional pain though, of every time his foster dad would touch him, the way he touched him...it was so wrong. The man hadn't gone so far as to steal little Soubi's ears though. Soubi had been submissive enough to avoid angering the man enough for that. But, the man did force him to give him a blow job every now and then. The events would always leave Soubi engulfed in guilt. Guilt that the mouth he had previously encased over a man he hated, had to kiss the mouth he loved. Soubi would spend literally hours brushing his teeth, and gargling mouth rinse until he was sure every trace was gone. Ritsuka had easily figured out the abuse from which Soubi received from his mother, but not from his father. That, Soubi prayed, he would take with him to his grave.

So, here he was, another night beside Ritsuka before he would have to return to the damned cramped little home. His hell. But, where he was at that second was heaven. It was always heaven when he was with the slender little raven haired teen. It was pure and unadulterated heaven when he could lay beside the similarly shaped figure and just be. Just be beside his Ritsuka. Unfortunately, he could only be in heaven for so long. He left around 5:30, and was home by 5:45. By that time his foster parents are close to waking. Soubi had taken out the screen to his window long ago and kept the window unlocked. He would always sneak in successfully.

This morning though, that didn't seem to be the case. After kissing his sweet Ritsuka's sleeping lips, he wandered out of heaven, and back to hell. When he went inside to his dark room though, there was a shadow of a person standing in the dark of his room. Soubi froze, his muscles tightened and adrenaline seemed to be pulsing through every nanometer of his body. He stood silently, barely breathing as his heart beat roughly against his small chest, as the veins in his neck pulsed from the rapid amount of blood. His eyes were alert, and quickly adjusted to the darkness. There in front of him, standing like a statue with a blood crazed smile on his face was his foster dad.

Soubi's fear escalated as the man stepped towards him, grabbing the fragile boy and throwing him onto the creaky old mattress that sat bare on the floor. His azure eyes looking up in shock as the figure descended upon him, straddling his small form. The mans fingers hastily unbuttoning the child that was under his care, the child that was meant to be his son, but instead ending up as his rag doll. His toy to play with as he pleased.

"Where have you been, mongrel? Out so late. Coming back like the dog that you are. Hmmm...as your parent, I should punish you." The man said with a evil lusting glare in his murky brown eyes. Soubi's azure eyes sadly pleading with cries that only Ritsuka would have been able to read. Only Ritsuka. No one could save him though. The man above him had removed his shirt and was hastily working on ripping off his pants.

That was, until the door flew open. His foster mom stood at the door, ready to fight.

"WHAT THE HELL!" The women screeched. The cowardly man now retreating off the boy quickly as he backed up against the wall. But, the women didn't even second glance him. Making for a even more evil smile to arch the mans lips as he watched the women lift the boy off the bed, only to throw him up against the wall. She grabbed the belt off the floor that had belonged to his jeans. Doubling it, she started striking, and hitting in rapidly quick strong movements. Rearing it behind her shoulders before hitting the boy wherever it so happened to land with all the strength that she had. Seeing as how he was topless, it left horrible bloody marks all over his chest and shoulders. For the first part, he simply squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip and trying to bear the pain. But, after so long, screams and gasps were admitted from his mouth. It felt like hell. Especially when the women would hit him in the same place over and over. A small amount of blood trickled down his body, but it was quickly increasing. Soubi fell to his knees, the women threw the belt at him and stormed out. The hideous man laughing as he, too, left.

Soubi hated his pitiful self at that moment. It wasn't his fault he had gotten caught though. It was nobodies fault except for the hell-bound foster parents that had been assigned to him. Soubi knew he had to get out, but go where? There was only one place where he could really go, but he wasn't so sure if it was the best idea. If he went to Ritsuka now, he would know that something had caused for the women to beat him so severely. Ritsuka would ask, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to tell. He had never felt so helpless before in his life. He just wanted someone to be in control. Wanted someone to hold him. Someone to bandage him. He wanted Ritsuka, and after tugging on his button up shirt, not bothering with the buttons, escaped out his window. He knew what he was doing would most likely have bad consequences. Ritsuka would probably end up mad at him, like he always use to, but, he needed Ritsuka. And, everything had been going great so far between the two. All he could do was pray.

Ritsuka woke to the sight of a sobbing Soubi. It was dark, and he wouldn't had known if it were not for the soft sounds admitted from what he could tell in the dark to be a shaking body. Ritsuka immediately went from first thing in the morning wake up mode, to completely alert mode. He quickly glanced at the digital clock on the night stand that was beside where his Soubi was kneeling on the floor. It was 6:15, not a normal time for Soubi to still be here. Even more, not normal for Soubi to cry. Panic was engulfing Ritsuka's mind as he sat up to turn on the little lamp next to his bed. Soubi had never cried in his previous life in front of Ritsuka, even as he lay dying. So, it must have been extremely bad for him to be crying now.

As soon as the light flooded the small room containing the two boys, a gasp escaped Ritsuka's lips as he stared at the blood stained shirt on his Soubi. The shirt was unbuttoned, so he could easily preview the slashes that lay below the blue cotton button down. Ritsuka hurriedly climbed out of bed, kneeling on the hardwood beside Soubi. Soubi turned so he could face Ritsuka, his eyes looking completely miserable.

_Please don't be mad at me, Ritsuka. Please don't hate me for letting this happen. I'm sorry Ritsuka. I'm sorry._

Soubi's eyes were pleading as if Ritsuka should have some reason to be mad at him. A long time ago, Ritsuka knew he would have been terribly mad, but now all the love he had for Soubi overshadowed it. Leaving him merely concerned for the well being of the one he loved.

"Soubi, what happened?" Ritsuka said as he cupped Soubi's tear stained cheeks with his hands. The face between his hand began to tremble all the more, tears falling faster. Soubi leapt from his place in front of Ritsuka into his arms, startling Ritsuka for only a second. It was obvious to Ritsuka that what ever it was that had happened, Soubi did not want to talk about it. He had been in that very same position not too long ago, so he sympathized, and didn't ask again. He simply cradled the crying Soubi in his arms, not caring if blood was getting all over his T-shirt. Only caring about the younger blond in his arms. Only caring about Soubi.

"Soubi." Ritsuka said, calling attention to Soubi, who's sobs had turned into silent tears. "Hey, let's get you cleaned up, okay?" Ritsuka said kindly as he peered down to the face that was slowly lifting to meet his gaze. Soubi's azure eyes whispering sorry over and over.

"Stop saying your sorry Soubi. You have nothing to be sorry for. I love you." Ritsuka said as he gave Soubi a light squeeze.

"Your going to be late for school." Soubi blankly stated. Ritsuka gave him a incredulous look. He couldn't believe that school was the his only worry.

"Baka Soubi, school doesn't mean hardly anywhere close to how much you mean to me. I can afford to skip for one day, and so can you." Ritsuka said slightly stern. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Ritsuka said as he gently lifted Soubi up as he too stood.

Ritsuka led Soubi into his bathroom, while holding him around the waist to stable the bleeding boy. Once in the bathroom, Ritsuka set Soubi on the toilet seat lid, and turned to prepare a bath in the large tub. That was one nice thing Ritsuka had actually enjoyed about living with Kio, the bathtub. It wasn't jacuzzi size, but it was damn close. It didn't have jets or anything special, but it could easily accommodate two or three people.

As the water filled, Ritsuka went and looked in the cabinets under the sink for a bar of mild soap and a clean wash cloth. Also, while he was rummaging, he pulled out a thing of bandages and gauze. He would need them for later.

Soubi watched on as Ritsuka set everything in place. He watched as Ritsuka stuck his finger into the tub to check the temperature of the water. Seemingly pleased by its perfect temperature, Ritsuka began pulling of his bloodied T-shirt.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Soubi asked, completely taken aback by the sight of Ritsuka stripping. After the boy had pulled down his pajama pants, he went over to Soubi, and started removing his cloths.

"I'm going to clean you up." Ritsuka said plainly, but his smirk gave him away. Ritsuka knew Soubi was really upset, and he wanted to do whatever it took to make him feel better. To make him feel loved. He knew that something like this wouldn't lead to either of them losing their ears. Soubi just needed him so badly right now, and he knew something like this would appease his old perverted ways. This would be a way to fill in whatever gaps had been forged.

After Ritsuka had managed to take off Soubi's pants, leaving merely his boxers, like his own, he went over and turned off the nearly overflowing water. He pulled the stopper up slightly and let a little water escape before turning back to Soubi.

"Do, do you want to take these off?" Ritsuka said, slightly stuttering. He was mentioning the boxers each boy was left in. Soubi merely shrugged. Though after doing so winced from the pain of a slash on his shoulder and chest. Ritsuka let out a small little concerned sigh, as he smiled, blushing, as he pulled his boxers down. Exposing his entirety to Soubi. Soubi seemed to be inwardly smiling at the sight of his precious little Ritsuka, naked. For a brief second, Soubi gazed at Ritsuka's exposed member, but quickly looked up into the violet eyes that meant much more. He could had easily made a crude joke on how Ritsuka was bigger than he expected. But, he didn't want to ruin the way Ritsuka was so tenderly taking care of him.

Ritsuka walked over to Soubi, and helped him stand, then carefully slipped the blonds boxers off, blushing profusely. He did his best not to give the smaller member much attention, which was easy, seeing as how he was having to help Soubi into the tub. As soon as Soubi was in. Ritsuka climbed in behind him, having Soubi lean his back on Ritsuka's chest.

Ritsuka held the soft wash cloth in his right hand as he moved it softly and slowly over Soubi's body. While, his left was encircling the waist in his lap. Soubi's head was bent back, and resting on Ritsuka's shoulder. Ritsuka would every so often plant a soft little kiss on the blonds face, receiving a smile each time. The water was perfect, not scalding hot, but perfectly warm. It instantly relaxed Soubi, and he became putty in his older loves arms. Even after Ritsuka had finished cleaning the wounds, they sat in the tub, eyes closed, as the water chilled.

_Thank you, Ritsuka._


	7. Touch You

Oki Doki, this is your Souvenier from NYC...unless of corse you live there...then we may have a wee problem...anywho, finnished this in NYC, and did another one I'm considering also putting up tonight...of corse, you'll obviuosly know if I do. Oh, and thanx for whoever has the gall to read my dumbass rants! It's apreciated!

Anywho-LET'S GET THEM REVIEWS CUMMIN! K! Thanx a whole bunch for all of you awsome people and all of your awsome reviews...even though my dad made me cry after reading one of them to him (he thought this was a fucking chat room and that some guy was hitting on me...um no) So yes, to keep me from crying and keep me hugh off of boastfull happiness, keep reviewing...if nothing more at least for my sanity...thank you.

Heheh...story wise, yeah, it's gonna get sweet...me thinkz...but then it's going to go boom, sadness...then bliss...then boom sad...then happy and so on..

Disclaimer: Until the day I die, I will wish that Loveless belonged to me, even though it sadly does not.

v

Only after they had thoroughly pruned did they get out of the now chilled water. Ritsuka got out first, and retrieved two soft terry towels, wrapping one around his waist. After helping Soubi out of the tub, he wrapped the other towel around the boy's slim waist and helped Soubi sit back onto the toilet seat lid. Ritsuka went and retrieved another smaller and fluffier towel and began to whisper dry Soubi's scared chest and arms. Once Ritsuka had dried off Soubi enough, he went to work on bandaging his wounds. Ritsuka was experienced in this matter, so it didn't take very long to do so.

Once they were back in Ritsuka's room, still merely clothed in a towel, Ritsuka went and fished out cloths for he and Soubi to wear. Soubi, thank God, was still rather slim, so he easily fit into Ritsuka's cloths. Ritsuka fished out two matching pairs of black boxers for he and Soubi, wondering if Soubi would want to try and wear a shirt over his raw chest. He guessed not, so merely brought back the boxers along with sleeping pants for the both of them.

While Ritsuka was gently pulling the boxers up over Soubi's knees, towel abandoned, Soubi commented, "You know I could put those on myself, Ritsuka." There was a slightly devious grin on his face as he watched Ritsuka's light blush darken.

"Are you saying you want to put them on yourself?" Ritsuka said, slightly annoyed as he left his grip on the boxers and glared slightly at Soubi.

"No, please continue." Soubi said, enjoying the little rise he had gotten from Ritsuka. Ritsuka gave a little huff, before returning to the task of clothing the blond. His slight irritated anger didn't last long. He loved Soubi too much to stay mad at him. Besides, Ritsuka was enjoying taking care of Soubi for once. He didn't like the fact that Soubi had gotten beaten, but the fact that he was there to help intervene the tormented feelings gave him sheer and utter happiness. Soubi had always been there for him before, even when Ritsuka had protested against it. Soubi had always been the one to come over and quietly bandage whatever fresh wound was given to him by his mother. At first, it had annoyed Ritsuka that Soubi thought he couldn't even bandage himself, but then he realized the true motive behind all the obsessive care. It was because Soubi really did love him, care about him, and Soubi knew that Ritsuka didn't realize it. So, Soubi used to always go to the most stupid extremes to show that he cared. At first Ritsuka thought the man was a masochist, but later learned other wise. Soubi truly did hate pain, but not the own he bore, but the pain the one he loved bore. The idiot tried to take Ritsuka's pain away, without realizing that he was causing it. But, that was what seemed forever ago. Before the love that they both bore for each other formed.

After slipping the green cotton pajama pants onto Soubi's lithe form, he kissed the bare pale unscarred section of stomach before rising to change himself. Ritsuka first helped Soubi to the bed before putting on his own black pants, and then slipped quietly up next to his beloved blond. Ritsuka laid on his back under the covers as Soubi twisted to lay half on top of his love, resting his head at the crook of Ritsuka's neck. Ritsuka lifted a small tender hand to the blond's head, as he petted the gorgeous teen's silken locks. He lifted the hairs, brushing the strands with his fingers. Soubi rested his hand onto Ritsuka's tender chest. The two in pure innocent bliss, just by the soft touches they impaled on each other. It didn't take much to make the other happy, simple touches, smiles, gestures. It was the simple things they appreciated about each other.

Ritsuka felt Soubi's poetic fingers slide from his chest up towards his face. Leaving whisper marks up his neck and collar. Soon, the soft fingers were brushing over the baby soft skin of Ritsuka's cheeks. Receiving a light mew escaping from the petite yet lush lips belonging to the beautiful face upon which Soubi stroked. Ritsuka let his unoccupied hand rest onto Soubi's back, drawing light little hearts onto the slender back. He turned his head to catch the little hand that had been stroking his face with his lips, and kissed it silently, rubbing his lips softly over the pale hand. The action rewarded by the soft nuzzle of Soubi at his neck. It was all so impossibly beautiful. The two of them being together like this. Innocent.

"Soubi, would you like to stay here with me? To live with me and Kio." Ritsuka whispered to the blond, azure eyes glancing up into the violet eyes. All the want and need clearly apparent.

_Please, I want to be with you forever. I want to be with you like this forever. Please._

"Soubi, we will always have forever." Ritsuka said, bending his head to kiss the blonds forehead. With his fingers still gracefully drawing little lines upon Soubi's back, Ritsuka smiled as he thought to himself "_**Better enjoy this back now, while I can. Better enjoy this Soubi while I can. This small frail Soubi. Soon, he'll surpass my size. But, that's okay. I love him no matter what his appearance is."**_

The moving finger subsided only minutes later. A thick cloud of sleepy haze washed over the two boys, engulfing each in it's warmth. They were together, an impossible feat made possible by a unseen force. Maybe God, though, maybe something bigger. Neither knew, and neither cared. It only mattered that the blond's soft silky hair lay strewn about the raven's neck. The gentle thumps of Ritsuka's heartbeat a musical lullaby belonging to Soubi. They were like this for hours. Kio peeked into the room, and wasn't surprised by the sight. He had a mind to get the two lazy boys and send them off to school. That was, until he got close enough to notice the bandages that were clearly shown. He backed off, knowing this wasn't a matter that concerned him. He had experienced seeing Soubi injured numerous times, all mysterious. He learned quickly not to ask, he always got stupid answers.

So Kio left the two sleeping figures, thinking, "They do sort of look cute together. And at least now Sou-chan isn't a pedophile...heheh..Ritsuka is."


	8. Fix You

I really do fucking love you guys...know that...oh, and sorry for my french...ok, it's english, ya caught me, but yeah. If you haven't noticed, I like to cuss, sorry if it affends anyone, but in the past couple of days I have really been in the cussing mood. (one of my flights to get back home was fucking canceled and I had to spend the night..well, four hours of it, in a hotel without any meens of bathing or changing cloths...it was that way for two days...from NYC, to ATL, then flight cancel, from ATL to Memphis, to Tupelo...shoot me. Just got back today and I really don't want to go to school tomorow. I'm still a lil nausiated from that last plane...ick.)

Anywhose...this is a lil happy chapter...little fluffy, but yeah...maybe one more happy ch. then BOOM...hehe...you'll never guess what will happen...and I'll never tell...unless you REVIEW that is...please and thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't have the heart to say it, but I do not own Loveless...poo.

...wahh...dumb ass school tomorow...fucking enjoy...

Soubi screamed at what he had done. He had merely looked at Kio, and the man was sent to his knees screaming in agony. He didn't know what the hell was going on. He didn't know why he couldn't find Ritsuka. He didn't know anything. Everything around him seemed to be pulsing. Nothing would stay still for even a second. The blurry vision of the shrieking Kio sent him bolting out the door. He had to find Ritsuka.

On the streets though, things merely got worse. The people around him that he glanced at all were doubling over and screaming. What WAS going on? Was Soubi really the one causing these people all this pain? How though? He didn't know them, they were strangers. He didn't know, and quite frankly didn't care. He was looking for Ritsuka, and Rituska alone. But, where the hell was he? Why wasn't he in the bed beside him when he woke up? He could had sworn they were together the night before.

His eyes shot around the corner, and finally his eyes met the violet ones he had been searching for. Ritsuka was standing, eyes hidden behind his bangs, arms crossed over his chest and he was leaning against a brick wall. Finally as Soubi got closer, the eyes rose. Except, instead of making Ritsuka cry out in agony like he had all the others, it was Ritsuka's eyes that made him cry. But, then it was the arms...

"Soubi! Soubi! Soubi!! Come on now, wake up damnit! It's only a dream." The voice broke though his nightmare. The slender arms belonging to the raven haired boy were wrapped around him tightly, shaking him ever so softly. The eyes that had made him cry staring at him with concern. Soubi buried his head into the chest of the slender boy beneath him.

It was only a dream. A freakishly strange dream. How come he had made those people cry? He could vaguely picture the rapidly fading events. But, he could vividly remember the sight of Ritsuka. It wasn't as if it were that Ritsuka's eyes were trying to hurt him, it was just...?

"Soubi, are you okay? It was only a dream, ok. It was only a dream." Ritsuka said as he petted the blonds head, and bent his head down to kiss Soubi's forehead. Except, Soubi's head quickly shot up, catching the lips with his own. Desperate for the loving touch that was stolen from him during the time of sleep. How he hated sleep, it meant he wasn't able to be with Ritsuka, at least not consciously. Sleeping was like being dead, and God knows Soubi hated death. He had already left Ritsuka once through death, and he vowed he never would again. Not matter what, in this life he was going to solely be with Ritsuka.

Soubi's lips eagerly devoured Ritsuka's, Ritsuka complying to the fullest. Soubi's small body lifting under the covers came to straddle on top of Ritsuka. Grabbing the teens head, fingers latching onto scalp, gripping strands of silky onyx hair. Soubi deepened the kiss, not caring if they both had morning breath. He stealthily let his tongue slide across Ritsuka's bottom lip. Their already open mouths widening, making the moans and slurps more permissible.

To Ritsuka, the kiss had come as a well welcomed surprise. He was in no mood to resist though. He didn't know what Soubi's dream had been about, but there were only two possibilities: 1.) It was a sexual dream, and now Soubi was ready to take their ears, or 2.) It was a bad nightmare where one of them must have died. Soubi had no other reason to suddenly latch onto him like this other than that it was something to do with his dream. Sure, Soubi was normally the one to initiate the sexual conduct, but, something was different with the way he was kissing Ritsuka. It was like he was scared to let go, scared that something was going to happen.

As hard as it was, seeing as how Soubi had pretty much pinned him down, Ritsuka pushed Soubi far enough back to be released from the kiss and stare into the azure eyes.  
_I won't hurt you. I promise. Let me stay with you, forever. Please, you can hurt me, no one else. I love you._

"Soubi, I'll never hurt you!" Ritsuka nearly shrieked, making Soubi smirk. "At least," Ritsuka started, " not on purpose. I'll never intentionally hurt you Soubi. I love you, you know that. I promise to always be with you, and you alone." Ritsuka sighed, returning his face to the lips hovering just above him. It was resolved, or at least he figured so.

Soubi's fingers escaped the onyx hair and made their way down to the teens collar bone. Tracing every little jagged outline on the soft skin. Though, they stopped at the sensation of something there on his chest that hadn't been there before. He lifted his head from Ritsuka's, separating their lips with a suctioning sound. He gaped at what he saw on the others chest. Tears welling in his eyes.

"Soubi, what is it? What's wrong?" Ritsuka, unlike Soubi, was keeping his eyes locked onto the others that were staring at his chest. He almost felt embarrassed to have Soubi staring at him so intensely.

_Loveless..._

Soubi's small angelic fingers crossed over the seven letters sealing the fate of one another. The seven letters that held so much power, so much ownership. But, what about himself? Would he still be ...Beloved?

Ritsuka finally got the gist of things when his eyes wandered around Soubi's face. He placed his own slender fingers over the same spot where Soubi was tracing. He gasped at the sensation he felt from the scar at the top of his chest. His eyes grew large, and locked into the azure ones that were now staring intently down at his. Ritsuka's eyes then flashed down to the chest of the boy on top of him. His mouth dropped at what he discovered.

There, in the same place where he had felt his own name lay the exact same seven letters, bonding them forever to one another. Tears happily sprang into his eyes, copying those of the azure's. His hand slipping to feel the marks that were the twin to his own. It was simply and purely beautiful. Ritsuka had never thought he could be so happy to see the wretched name Loveless in all of his life. But, there it was, and there he was. The two Loveless boys, completely contradictory to the meaning of the name they shared. It was amazing how inaccurate the name was. Because as their lips met even more greedily than ever before, a new sense of passion and love had grown in those mere moments. They were completely and innocently in love.

It was all unfortunately halted though, by the rude intrusion of Kio. His eyes wide at the site of the two boys so passionately locking lips. He had unfortunately seen them do it before, but not the way they were in that moment. He was seriously scared that if he left at the moment, that the next time he saw the two that they would be earless. He knew it.

"EXCUSE ME!!!" Kio screamed, receiving two extremely angry glances. Yup, they for sure would had lost their ears. Though, that thought was averted as he laid his eyes upon the bandages on the young Soub's chest and arms.

"What happened Soubi? Are you okay?" Kio said as he neared the bed. Soubi suddenly felt scared, insecure. The old Soubi wouldn't had felt that way, he knew it being that he was still that old Soubi. Yet, there was a small margin that was his own person. A slightly modified Soubi. A meek, fragile, innocent Soubi. And that Soubi only wanted to hid his face in the chest of his love. Which, was exactly what he did.

Ritsuka's hand petted the blond hair belonging to the boy snuggled onto his chest. His eyes bore into Kio's pronouncing seniority over the older man.

"Soubi is going to live with us, ok." It hadn't been a question, it had been a statement. Kio stared slightly shocked at how forward the once shy Ritsuka had been. It still seemed like it had only been yesterday that the now teen had only been a twelve year old shrimp that he discovered Soubi had been stalking. Now, he was still sort of a shrimp, but he was taking the lead. He had become the pedophile, and slight stalker. It was so funny how the roles had assumably been switched.

"Soubi isn't safe where he lives, so either he stays here with me, or we both leave." Ritsuka announced as he sat up, cradling Soubi in his arms in a loving embrace. Kio shrugged and walked out of the room.

"No fucking." He said before leaving the threshold of the room and slamming the door. Soubi lifted his head from where he had previously been hiding. A warm smile greeting him. His own smile winning over the strange tears that had threatened to invade.

_I'm here with you now, everything is perfect. But, how long will this perfection remain flawless?_


	9. All of You

Okay lovely people, first off, thank you to all whom have read and reviewed! It is all very much apreciated. And, again, I'm begging for more of your review!!! I know a hell of a lot of people have read this, you know who you are, but you don't review! Please, it really helps get my ass to writing GOOD stuff if you review!

Anywho, this chapter is...sad. Sorry, must be done. I'm actually kind of proud of it though. I had a bad day (tear fest) hense, better writing! Go figure. Anyway, just to let you know, this story is more focused on Soubi. When I first started reading/watching Loveless, I was on team Ritsuka, still am, but my heart goes out to Soubi slightly more. He is such a tragic character, more so than Ritsuka, if you ask me. If you've read the scans for volume 7 (comes out in 5 days!! YAY!) and volume 8, then you'll get what I'm saying about Soubi being tragic.

So, yah, REVIEW...I hate to beg, but your reviews are probly the only bit of positive attention I get in my sad FanFiction addicted life. (trying not to cuss TOO much..heheh)

Disclaimer: DAMNIT!! FCKING A!---i don't own loveles...POO.

...-----...

Soubi felt like he had been ran over by a semi-truck, then thrown out of a plane. Every inch of skin burned. Every nerve in his body on edge from the flow of pain. His eyes burned from the massive amount of sodium filled tears he had cried only hours before. Hours before what though? His head was throbbing, a loud ringing in his ears drowning out whatever noises that there were to be heard. His unclothed body burned from the pain, but Soubi shivered from the cold draft that was coming from the open window that held no screen.

Instantly, Soubi remembered. As much as it made all of the pain worse, he remembered. As much as wanted to lose those memories, they came flooding through his throbbing head, robbing his mind of any and all faith. His innocence was lost, no, it was stolen. Stolen so brutally and rapidly. Stolen before he had time to think or react. Stolen...just like the last time. Unlike the time before though, he wasn't so sure if he could make it.

Soubi felt so pitiful as unimaginable tears started to form in his azure eyes all over again. He was surprised he still had it in him to cry. He obviously only had enough strength for crying though. As he tried to move his sore muscles, he found himself paralyzed. His body had gone into shock. He told himself to sit up, but his body did not comply. He flexed his hands, glad that all of his senses hadn't escaped him. But, as he went to lift himself with those hands, he found they had no strength. He was helpless. Completely and utterly helpless. He hated the feeling more than he did the events of that night. He was supposed to be strong. He was supposed to be big and mighty Soubi, servant and protector of the gorgeous violet eyed neko to whom he belonged to. But, now he was merely diminished to a naked earless loser unable to even save himself. How could he ever expect to properly take care of his love?

Soubi wondered if he could ever even go back to his little lover. He never thought he would have to consider abandoning him, but Soubi had become a worthless nothing once again. He could never be Ritsuka's now. Again, he had succumbed to being nothing more than a object. A object for the world to stare at, to use, to trample. The other world that was. His world truly lied in Ritsuka. Ritsuka was the only person that mattered to Soubi. And, in the past he had caused a horrible amount of pain to the boy. This time, this time he was supposed to get it all right. This was supposed to have been his second chance. This had been his last chance. He had blown it.

Soubi squeezed his eyes shut. He knew he could never really leave Ritsuka. No matter what, he could never leave. It would kill him being without Ritsuka. And, just maybe he morbidly liked to believe, maybe Ritsuka would die as well without having Soubi. The morbid thought was quickly taken back, remembering that indeed, the boy had tried to die due to being without him. He didn't want Ritsuka to die, not ever. Though, he also did not want the boy in pain. But, was death really that much better than pain? No. It had not been. At the very least, not for Soubi.

He allowed the horrible tears to fall as he endured the pain, endured it for Ritsuka. Slowly, the thoughts of the violet eyed teen gave him strength. Enough at least to lift himself up onto his elbows. The sticky, sweat soaked tattered sheets he had been laying on stuck to his skin as he sat, releasing only when there wasn't enough room for the putrid thing to follow upon Soubi's back. Soubi's head was exploding, sitting up might not have been the best idea after all. Because as soon as he was erect, his head went light. It felt as though he had dived into the deepest depths of the ocean, losing air without time to rise up to the welcoming shore. He wanted to cradle his head, but when his left arm lifted, it went to the name on his chest instead. _ "Loveless"_

Soubi felt as though for the first time, a name had actually sort of fit him. To "the world" he was in fact loveless. Though, in his own little world with Ritsuka, he was allowed to be Beloved. He hated the connection that bore with that name, "Beloved", though the name itself was suiting. Though, Soubi wondered how beloved he would be after Ritsuka caught sight of him. There was no use in trying to hide it. Ritsuka was smart, very smart. No matter how clever a disguise Soubi could muster, it was inevitable that Ritsuka would eventually figure it all out. That was nothing more than a pure give in.

Though, all thoughts ceased from Soubi as he heard footsteps coming towards his door. Adrenaline pulsed through the wired veins in his lithe body. He could not go another round, he would not. Suddenly, all pain shoved out of his mind, Soubi's paralyzed body finally came out of its shock as the boy bolted from the mattress on the floor to the closet. He didn't dare close the door all the way. That would be too much of a give in. He was small, and easily hid in the very minimal space. The teeny closet with sliding doors had barely enough room for the little amount of clothes Soubi owned, so it was a even tighter squeeze as he hid in it.

Finally, his pounding heart was met by the sound of the door knob to his room opening. The adrenaline that pulsed through his body gave him nearly unearthly ability to hear the faintest sounds. He could hear the squeak of the hinges on the door that were badly in need of WD-40, and the deep sounds of the man breathing. The foot steps were careless and cruel. Soubi could hear the irregularity in them. He guessed the man had gotten himself drunk. Seriously drunk. The smell of alcohol as the man pinned him down had only been a faint smell. But, now even from Soubi's hiding spot, the smell of liquor was excruciatingly heavy.

Soubi squeezed his eyes shut as he listened to the man stumble around the dark room, cursing as he searched for him. Soubi silently cried, though mentally screamed for Ritsuka as he clutched his chest with both balled little hands. The name Loveless had blead during the intercourse, and was now raw and tender. Seeing as that the man had been drunk to begin with, he hadn't noticed the marking upon the teens chest.

Soubi cried, wishing for the identical marking to be felt upon his fingertips. Though, his fingers cringed at their spot at the sound of the man cursing his name loudly. Then the door was slammed loudly shut. Soubi waited and listened for the deep breaths, or the smell of alcohol. But, it was all gone.

Shaking, he left his post from the closet. He quickly snatched up the torn cloths he had previously worn and carelessly put them on. He grabbed the duffle bag that he had been trying to pack before he had been attacked. Not caring about the remainder of belongings, he dashed out the window, going to the only place he knew as home. The only world he had in a place of barren unfeeling pain, his world. His Ritsuka.

---------------------------

Ritsuka sat fidgeting on the couch in the small living room of the apartment in which soon, he AND Soubi would live in. He smiled at the imaginary sight in the room as he thought of all the amazing times they were to have. Ritsuka could imagine the Christmas tree that would be put up in less than a month. He could see he and Soubi decorating it in blues, blacks, and purples instead of the traditional red and green. Kio, being a art student, was, well...artsy. He had a vintage tinsel tree that Ritsuka simply could not wait to put up. He had even thought about jumping the gun and asking Soubi if he would like to get started on the tree that night! But, then reconsidered, seeing as how the atmosphere had to be "just right" for that sort of thing. They would need cookies in the oven, cheesy Christmas music, a little fire in the gas logs, and a little mistletoe under the door frame.

All these thoughts made Ritsuka reel in happiness. He had never dreamed that he could ever live such a, dare he say, simple life. A life uninterrupted by his abusive mother. A life not screwed with by his uncertain feelings. It was like a storm that had once raged in his life had suddenly ceased. The winds had died down, and the water was that of clear beautiful blue glass. The same blue as Soubi's wonderful eyes.

That too had drastically changed. He never thought he could really feel for Soubi the way he felt now. Hell, two years ago he had hated the mans guts. He blamed Soubi for all the things in his life that had gone bad, when Soubi was only trying to show him love. He had been Loveless. Love wasn't something Ritsuka was able to accept. That was, until the new Soubi arrived. All the raw and unnerved emotions seemed to have leaked. There had been a catalyst of the whirl wind emotions he now so vividly felt. He was much more open to love, but only from one person, and one person only. Soubi.

Just as the thought passed Ritsuka's mind, the door burst open. Said person was the burster. The sudden intrusion startled Ritsuka, he jumped from the couch and ran over to the door. Though, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Soubi. His Soubi.

His eyes were glazed over with pain and tears. His skin looked clammy, and there was a slight sheen of sweat on his brow. His light blue button down was ripped at the top, the buttons gone, and one side of the collar hanging by thin threads. His jeans were not zipped, nor were they buttoned. They merely slumped upon his slender hips. His shoes were missing, and his feet were bare. Though, all that was forgotten at the lack there of. The lack of ears.

Ritsuka's heart sunk. He wasn't sure what to think. A long time ago, he would have hid his pain with anger, and lash out at Soubi. But, that was then. This was now. But, now was so overwhelming. He had no clue to what had happened. Soubi had merely gone to get some of his belongings from his...oh.

"Soubi.." Ritsuka whispered as he stood in front of the shaking figure in front of him. Soubi's beautiful azure eyes down cast, ashamed. His small slender shoulders bouncing up and down with the violent sobs that were so rapidly growing. Soubi looked as if he were about to collapse, to which, he did.

"SOUBI!" Ritsuka screamed as he jumped down to the floor to where Soubi so pitifully sat on his knees. His head bowed down to the floor. His beautiful blond locks covered his face from Ritsuka's view. Ritsuka was seated directly in front of the broken boy. He put his hands carefully and tenderly on the boys shoulders. He could feel his own tears welling up behind the violet eyes. He wasn't sure of what to say. This was completely unexpected. As much as he knew this shouldn't hurt him, it did. Somewhere within the depths of his heart, it hurt. It tore at him, ripping at the seams that had before successfully sewn up the broken heart. Now, it felt like it was all coming apart. All the pain from long ago returning, mixing with this new pain that was tearing him up inside. Finally, the tears fell.

"I'm sorry Ritsuka...Please, please forgive me! He just wouldn't...he wouldn't...he didn't...didn't let me...let me go...he...he.." Soubi struggled his little speech out between deep breaths as he sobbed loudly. He shook even harder than he had before. He wouldn't look at Ritsuka, and that made the ripping in Ritsuka's heart increase drastically.

"Shhh..h..h.hh. Okay? I-I'm here Soubi. P-please look at me." Ritsuka said through his own harsh breathing. He was shuddering from the tears that were flowing like a sad river down his fair cheeks.

Soubi finally looked up at Ritsuka. His eyes telling a horrible story, telling of the pain he harbored, the guilt, the fear. Ritsuka became lost in reading the eyes. He shuddered at how detailed they could be. His heart was nearly gushing all the contents it contained by the time the quiet story had ended. His heart bled for Soubi, bled for himself. As selfish as it was for himself to feel pain, he did justly. The man who did this to Soubi, did it Ritsuka. Not in reality, but mentally. The pain Soubi felt, Ritsuka felt. The man had stolen something from Soubi, and so stolen from him. Stolen. Taken. Raped.

Ritsuka felt so weak. He guessed it was how Soubi must feel. Weak and tired, mentally and physically. Ritsuka pulled Soubi into his lap. The messy boy collapsed into the awaiting space. Ritsuka held Soubi as tight as he dared to without hurting him. Soubi himself had a death grip on the back of Ritsuka's shirt. His small fists balled with the soft cotton material inside of them. His head hung like dead weight on Ritsuka's shoulder, though he didn't mind the weight. Ritsuka merely let his tear leaking head rest upon the now earless head.

"I love you Soubi." Ritsuka said it with raw emotion and tears. His grip around the boy tightened momentarily. Squeezing him lovingly, rather than constrictingly. Then, ever so softly, he placed a tender kiss upon the top of the blond hair. Then, silently went back to sobbing with his head supported by Soubi's.

"Forgive me." Soubi whispered. He sounded so soft and meek. Like he was near sleep.

"It isn't your fault Soubi...but if you want me to say so, then I forgive you." Ritsuka said, his voice muffled by the hair he was lamently laying on.

"You still have all of me." Soubi whispered as one of his balled hands released it's grip on Ritsuka's shirt, and skimmed over the spot on the front of the shirt where he knew the name was.

------------------

Kio woke up the next morning only to find the two boys sleeping on the floor close to the front door. Though, as he approached, something was amiss. At the first sight of the earless Soubi, and the eared Ritsuka, his heart sank. So, it had happened not only to the previous Soubi, but this one as well. It broke Kio's heart. He knew so much of the turmoil Soubi had faced as a child. Soubi hadn't admitted the information willingly though. It had taken a large amount of alcohol, but Kio had gotten what he had wanted out. He could only guess that Ritsuka's knowledge of the man didn't even touch the surface. Though, would the boy be any different?

Kio shivered from the sudden cold of the room. He quietly walked over to the couch and grabbed a thick fleece throw blanket, and set it around the two sleeping boys. They were simply adorable together. No matter the pain they most certainly had adorned awake, it was no longer visible on the sleeping faces. It was so cute how they had their arms wrapped around one an others waist, little heads facing each other, foreheads lightly touching. It was so sweet that it nearly made Kio gag. He prayed that the two would work things out. That fact surprised him, but it was inevitable. He cared about the two kids now, more than he should. He felt, in the strangest way, like their mother. A mother who's children partook in incest, but nonetheless, a mother. He cared about the two, and wanted to do whatever it took to keep them safe and happy.


	10. Taking You

Ello Lovely(s)! Thank you very much to those of you whom have reviewed!! It is greatly appreciated! I would have had this finnished and up sooner had my parents not decided to have a "intervention"...grrr...can't they realize my slight insanity is what makes my creativity! Damn, so, anyway: I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't meet your standards. I did the best I could on it, though I wrote half yesterday, and the rest today. So it isn't as good as it would have been had I been able to simply flow. Well, after reading, know that it is a possibility that I may do a more cough cough "mature" version of a certain scene in this chapter. So, be on the look out. But don't expect anything too quickly, I got to be in the right mood to write pure lemon/lime!

-Damnit, I've said too much.

**---PLEASE KEEP READING, **(and more so) **PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!! REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED AND NEEDED!! ** -so thank you very much to whom have reviewed. You shall be rewarded with brownies in heaven...or at the very least a couple more chapters, I still have SO many more ideas!

heheh, and incase I haven't said it before, and if I have, then I'll say it again. I do not really look over this much before posting it up. So, yes, there will be a shit load of grammer errors. I use spell check, but I know that isn't necasarily enough for me. I just flow, and normally don't read back on what I write too much. That is, not until like a few days after I've posted it. So, I'm appologizing ahead of time and accepting any critisism on my grammer, thank you

Disclaimer: Let's keep this short, babe. I don't own Loveless...poo.

-before Ritsuka and Soubi fell asleep-

"Ritsuka, they were meant for you. They were supposed to be yours this time..." Soubi stared off into nothing. He couldn't bare to look Ritsuka in the eye at that moment. His shame would for sure send him over the edge again. Ritsuka had just finally soothed him to where he was no longer crying those betraying tears. He hated to cry. People always say that when you cry, you release your hurt, or some shit like that. But, for Soubi, crying only made it hurt worse. Crying made Soubi tired and weak. Two things of which he hated to be. He was supposed to be the strong force that held Ritsuka up, not the other way around. Not the way it was now. But, somehow, he couldn't get himself to reject what was occurring. Ritsuka was being his protector. Ritsuka was being his comforter, and as weird as it was, he loved it. It was a nice vacation from the previous occupation of which he once held.

"Soubi, that doesn't matter to me." Soubi glanced up at the older boy who was holding him, and raised a eyebrow at the comment.

"Well, it **DOES** matter, it just...it, ...Damnit, you know what I mean." Ritsuka scoffed. Soubi smiled, the first after the tragedy of the night. It couldn't be helped though. Ritsuka was just, so cute. Ritsuka made everything better for him.

"Thank you, Ritsuka." Soubi said as he laid his head back to the boys chest. The sound of his heart was musical. A beat only he could keep time to.

"Hmm...your welcome Soubi. I love you." Ritsuka started petting the blond earless head. The pain that had been tearing him apart subsided for the moment. Soubi didn't know it, but his smile healed Ritsuka. Just as Ritsuka made everything better for Soubi, Soubi made everything better for him.

"I love you yawn too." Ritsuka smiled down at the cute little yawning face. Even though Soubi no longer held ears upon his head, or a tail swishing at his back, he was still just as innocent.

Ritsuka watched as Soubi fell into sleeps sweet spell. His breath was so quiet, so relaxed. His chest softly lifted up and down. His face no longer baring any sign of pain. The welcomed sight lulled Rituska to sleep as well. He slowly lowered himself and Soubi to the floor. He would had carried him to their room, but even though he was slightly taller than Soubi, he was in no way stronger. Besides, he didn't want to risk Soubi waking up as he struggled to carry him through the apartment. He was simply too perfect as he slept.

Resting on the floor, Ritsuka held Soubi as he too became prey to the soft spell of sleep.

-the next day

Ritsuka awoke to a gentle shake. Someone was whispering in his ear, but he didn't care. He was too tired to care. He gripped the sheet, wondering, "How did this get here?", and turned to his side away from the voice.

"Heheheh...come on Ritsuka, it's five in the afternoon. We need to get off this hard floor before we kill our backs." Soubi watched humored as the little Ritsuka turned away from him.

"No, too early." Ritsuka incoherently whispered. Soubi giggle softly before putting his arm around Ritsuka's waist and pulling the drowsy boy towards him.

"Please?" Soubi whispered as seductive as he could into Ritsuka's ear. He received a slight shiver from the boy, acknowledging that his plan had worked. He giggled once more though when Ritsuka turned to face him. The teen looked high. His eyes were slit open, and his mouth slightly slack. His hair was disheveled and even cuter than when it was clean and tame.

"Five more minutes." Ritsuka slurred before snuggling himself into Soubi's chest. As soon as he had snuggled down, Soubi could tell that the boy had fallen asleep. He smiled at how utterly and completely cute he was. Ritsuka didn't mean to be, he simply was. That made it even cuter. Especially now, while Ritsuka was acting like a drunk little three year old, he was involuntarily cute.

It amazed Soubi how different Ritsuka was when he was tired. He had witnessed it a few times before. Ritsuka would latch onto him and slur every word that would incoherently form. It was hilarious to see Ritsuka morph into a pouty three year old. He would whine and cry over stupid little things that normally wouldn't mean anything to Ritsuka. One Sunday, Ritsuka started bawling after Soubi grabbed the last pancake. The mood switch had been so sudden and shocking to Soubi. Ritsuka had only a minute ago been mumbling happily about the lizards he one day wished to own, and the fact that he wanted to name them all after car insurance companies. Soubi had enjoyed the tired actions very much. It was so entertaining to listen to the drunken childlike Ritsuka. Even somewhat funnier still when he cried over pancakes. It was in no way funny that Ritsuka had cried, merely what he had cried about.

"Ritsuka, if you get up now, I'll treat you to Starbucks." Soubi said quietly as he watched for Ritsuka's ever rewarding reaction. His lavender eyes popped open with furious speed, and Ritsuka looked briefly into Soubi's giggling azure eyes. It didn't take much to catch Ritsuka's attention. The teen had a obsession with coffee house, and it was always his biggest weakness. He would never refuse a Starbucks trip, especially if he didn't have to pay.

Ritsuka quickly sat up, and started to rise up to stand. But, he did so a little **TOO** quickly. All the sleeping blood rushed from his head at rapid speed. Everything went black in Ritsuka's eyes, he let out a brief strangled scream before falling flat on his face on the hardwood floor.

**"RITSUKA!! RITSUKA!! ARE YOU OKAY?!" **Soubi quickly crawled over to where the teen had face planted. The fear dissipating as he saw two lavender eyes glance up at him with an annoyed look on his face. Soubi smiled at Ritsuka's early morning anger.

"Mind **HELPING ME**!!!??" Ritsuka yelled, annoyed at his own clumsiness. Soubi laughed at him, but proceeded to lift the teen in much need of caffeine and sugar. Ritsuka clung onto Soubi like a life line, his head still spinning. The blackness had faded from his eyes, but everything was still a bit blurry. Ritsuka felt his legs move toward the room now shared by Soubi and himself. Soubi had his arms around Ritsuka's waist from behind, as he pushed/tugged Ritsuka to the room to get him decent for a outing.

By the time Soubi had gotten himself and the dead weight Ritsuka to the room, he let the skinny teen rest upon the bed. Soubi went along on his own way, grabbing the necessary clothing for what was left of the day. He glanced every so often over his shoulder as Ritsuka seemed to be returning to the world. Though, through the last glance, he caught something in Ritsuka's eyes that he didn't like whatsoever.

"I-I, I almost forgot about that." Ritsuka spoke meekly, his gaze averted from Soubi's wilting face. Soubi wished more than anything that they could just forget the events of the previous night. It had been the source of much pain for both of them. Each had received a different kind of pain though. Soubi only understood his own though, the physical pain along with the ripping emotional pain. He saw the pain that had riddled Ritsuka, but he still didn't understand it. He didn't know if it was the fact that someone else had taken his ears, or what. Why did Ritsuka hurt? Soubi would had greatly bore it all.

"Are you ashamed of me, Ritsuka?" Ritsuka instantly jerked his head up to meet Soubi's sorrowful gaze, his own heart being pierced at the pitiful sight.

**"NO!-**Of corse not! How could I ever be ashamed of you?! It's just that...it-it's just...I still have mine. And, I still want it to be you. I still want to do it with you sometime, Soubi." Ritsuka blushed furiously. It hadn't been this awkward talking to Soubi in so long. Though, he was glad at the fact that he had at the very least had the gall to say it.

"Whenever, Ritsuka. Just say the word." Soubi smiled as he walked over to the teen. He cupped the side of Ritsuka's face before continuing. "I know you'll be gentle with me."

"What are you implying? That I'll be seme!? No way! I refuse to hurt you Soubi! E-even if I were to g-go...gentle, I still wouldn't do it. Not after last night. It-it would be too much for you." Ritsuka stared unwillingly into the azure eyes. Whenever they trapped him, he was never able to get loose.

_Ritsuka, your too perfect. (the eyes)_

"It's only because I have you." Both teens smiled at one another.

"And I you. But, Ritsuka, you do understand that my age is of some...hindrance?" Soubi cocked one eyebrow as he stared into the soft lavender eyes. Those eyes nearly always seemed to radiate love. He wasn't sure if it were simply the eyes, or the beholder sending the love though.

"I don't care about something so stupid as size!" Ritsuka rolled his eyes with emphasis. "Besides, it's not like it won't grow." Now the rolling eyes were replaced by a deviant little smile curling upon the lush lips. Soubi's shocked expression was the answer he had been looking for, and laughed lightly. Though, was abruptly stopped as Soubi pushed him down onto the bed, and crawled over him.

"You have no idea." He whispered seductively into Ritsuka's human ear as he moved his lips agonizingly slow down to the full pale lips awaiting him. Soubi instantly took the lead as he grabbed the sides of Ritsuka's head. He gracefully led his partner in a soft lusting kiss of the ages. Each boy letting his own greedy lips take on the others. Soon, lips were widely parted as instinct took over.

Night clothes were hastily shed and thrown to the ground. Thought process was just as hastily abandoned. Even though Ritsuka at first questioned himself if this was happening too fast, if they should wait. But, the feelings pulsating down his stomach and spine were so rich. His lower regions burned with intensity unlike any he had ever known. Soubi was straddled atop him, kissing away at his neck. He knew that they would assuredly leave a mark. But, for God knows only knows why, he didn't reject the feeling. The pulsating pleasure. Before the actions could be registered, Soubi leaned over and with a deep huskiness to his voice, and whispered: "Are you ready?"

Ritsuka nodded to the inevitable fait. It was too late to turn back now. With his ankles on Soubi's shoulder, he felt the sudden intrusion at his entrance. He squirmed slightly at the discomfort it brought at first, but soon it was all forgotten. He belonged to Soubi. Soubi belonged to him.

-2 hours later

"You know, I had always wondered how you would look without them." Soubi said ruefully as he sipped at his double shot espresso. Ritsuka looked up from sipping at his free Vinte Java Chip Frappachino (no whipped cream).

"And?" He said curiously. He shivered slightly from the cold drink. The girl at the counter had given him such a strange look for ordering a cold drink in the middle of winter, but he didn't care. Java Chip Frappe's were his favorite!

"Still just as cute." Soubi smiled as he noted the little shade of pink that overtook Ritsuka's pale cheeks.

"Thank you, Soubi." Ritsuka said shyly. His gaze wasn't avoiding Soubi's for once. Though, their eyes did not meet. Both were lost in the memories of what had happened between each other not too long ago.

"No Ritsuka, thank you." Soubi's voice was so rich at that moment. Richer than the sugary drink Ritsuka had been inhaling. He glanced up and met the azure eyes with his own pure violet eyes. For what seemed like the day of the rest of their lives, they completely ignored the small crowd that was flooding into the Starbucks, and leaned over the table to share a small closing to the night. A soft kiss, that for sure was not to be their last.


	11. Playlist

Okie dokie...this is simply a list of songs that inspire me to write this fic. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 "Slipped Away" -Avril Lavigne

"Goodnight, Goodnight" -Maroon 5

"The Scientist" -Coldplay

"Loser" -3 Doors Down

"Love Will Tear Us Apart" -Joy Division/Fall Out Boy

Chapter 2"Girl and the Sea" -The Presets

"In Joy and Sorrow" -HIM

"Mr. Brightside" -the Killers

"Not Falling Apart" -Maroon 5

Chapter 3"Carpal Tunnel of Love" -Fall Out Boy

"Slide" -Red Hot Chili Peppers

Chapter 4"If You Could Only See" -Tonic

"All Around Me" -Flyleaf

"Fix You" -Coldplay

"Such Great Heights" -The Postal Service

Chapter 5"Catch You" -Sophie Ellis Bextor

Chapter 6"House of Cards" -Madina Lake

"Bent" -Matchbox 20

"It's Not Your Fault" -Newfound Glory

"I Need You" -Relient K

"Let Me Go" -3 Doors Down

"Trouble" -Coldplay

Chapter 7"Innocence" -Avril Lavigne

"Still Dreaming" -Silverstein

Chapter 8"Everytime We Touch" -Cascada

"Soul Meets Body" -Death Cab for Cutie

"Calm Before the Storm" -Fall Out Boy

Chapter 9"Mad Season" Matchbox 20

"My Heart is the Worst Kind of Weapon" -Fall Out Boy

"Tourniquet" -Evanescence

"I'm Not Okay" -My Chemical Romance

"All About Us" -t.A.T.u.

"Whisper in the Dark" -Skillet

"My Immortal" -Evanescence

Chapter 10"Cure My Tragedy" -Cold

"Until the Day I Die" -Story of the Year

"I'll Be" -Edwin McCain

"Yours to Hold" -Skillet

"It's Not the Side Effect of Cocaine, I'm Thinking It Must Be Love" -Fall Out Boy


	12. Keep You

Hello Dearies. Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I would have updated sooner, but I had a terrible headache last night, and didn't get around to it. I'm working on the next chapter, but just need to say: If you want this fanfic to continue, please let me know. I have a shit load of ideas for it, just need to make sure that you guys are into it...heh, I was actually going to make it that Ritsuka dreamed up the previous day of him losing his ears, but, decided not to. I like the idea of the two of them without ears. Besides, it keeps more options open for me.

Anywayz...hmmm...I'm out of things to say, lucky for you. OH WAIT...heheheh...pity on you...I JUST REMEMBERED!!! I got the seventh Loveless FINALLY! I was finally able to get my ass over to a bookstore yesterdayYAY! There are a few things in it that are different from the Zero Sum version...but, it's still amazing...though I did really love that picture of them hugging that they left out, that pic was so sweet!...now, to the main event:

Disclaimer: Everyday this longing grows stronger, though everyday I realize with despair that I do not own Loveless.

...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...

Ritsuka woke up with the sudden sensation of abandonment. His body was cold, even though there was a thick fleece blanket draped around his body. He could hear the heater working it's stiff lungs to fill the spacious apartment. Though, he was still chilled to the bone. His eyes opened slowly due to the fact that they were caked in sleep-crud. He allowed himself to lay there for a few minutes, and collect his brain cells. He was always scatter brained first thing in the morning. That fact had never changed. Though, as he lifted himself off the hardwood floor, he knew something was amiss. Something was out of place. He couldn't place it instantly though, due to lack of brain activity.

Ritsuka started to slowly make his way through the spacious apartment, heading towards the back of it rather than the front. Everything was dark. All the lights in the apartment were off, and the blinds tightly shut. Only vague blades of sun sliced through the tightly shut blinds. As Ritsuka continued though, he noticed a sliver of light escaping the bottom of the door to Kio's room. Without thinking, he pushed the slightly ajar door open.

What he had been missing, what was misplaced, was instantly found behind the doors. Soubi was standing in front of the wall facing Kio's bed. He had paint supplies strewn around the room, little drops of gold and red dotted a few spots on the carpet. Soubi was diligently at work, painting (what else) butterflies. They were breath-taking in every sense. The three butterflies were all done each with a unique combination of reds, oranges, golds, and blacks. They were large and seemed to nearly be flying off the wall.

Soubi stood there, concentrating on the project. His eyes radiated the same type of passion that the colors of the butterflies presented. The small white hand stroking the wall tediously was mesmerizing. The movements were simply so fluid. It was as if Soubi's hands were created for the soul purpose of creating these magnificent creatures. Ritsuka wasn't even sure if God himself could create butterflies as beautiful as Soubi's.

Ritsuka smiled as he quietly watched the oblivious Soubi paint away. He lifted his hand to try and comb it down from what he knew had to be horrible bed head, but gasped at what he felt, or more, didn't feel.

"Heheheh...Good morning Ritsuka." Soubi had swiftly turned his head towards Ritsuka like he hadn't been expected. But, let out a genuinely happy smile none the less. He could tell Ritsuka, due to his lack of mental ability in the morning, had forgotten the fact that he was now earless. That they both were.

"Morning. yawn, Soubi, why are you painting on Kio's wall?" Ritsuka yawned like a little kitten, soft and meekly with his little hand covering his agape mouth. Soubi smiled at the teens modesty.

"Because, he wouldn't allow me to use any of his canvases. He said he "need them for a project". So, I simply took the liberty of finding my own canvas. Though, I doubt he'll mind all that much. At least, I hope he doesn't mind." Soubi smirked before returning his attention back to the wall.

"I just hope he doesn't try and kick you out or something." Soubi smiled without looking at Ritsuka, who yawned yet again.

"Hey, Soubi..." Ritsuka started, luring Soubi to looking at him due to the soft little meager tone of voice. "Have you had breakfast yet?" Soubi smiled and shook his head 'no'.

"Would you want me to go get us something. Kio I believe is out of groceries, and, the convenience store is just around the corner. I could go pick up coffee and donuts, if you want that is." It took everything in Soubi not to laugh. Ritsuka was in no state to go wandering off without him. It amazed him that Ritsuka was able to stand up, or form sentences that even made sense. The boy was in NO way a morning person. But, it touched Soubi that Ritsuka wanted to go and get him breakfast.

"I'll go with you." Ritsuka just shrugged. Soubi set down his paint supplies and started towards his Ritsuka, his beloved 'Loveless' that stood at the door. With brief loving care, he kissed Ritsuka lightly on the lips. It was so nice being the same height as him. It simply had so many advantages that Soubi enjoyed to the fullest.

Ritsuka started plodding with dramatically loud steps down the hall. Soubi smiled and walked behind the teen. Once they were at the entrance where all their coats were hung, Soubi started to laugh. Ritsuka had slipped on his house shoes and put on a coat, but he was still wearing his little blue plaid boxers with no pants.

Ritsuka returned the laugh with a sleepy looking skeptical stare. He obviously had NO idea what he was doing. Soubi took pity upon the brain dead teen and merely pointed at Ritsuka's legs. The lavender eyes followed the hands' gesture, and he gave a little shriek at the realization of his own state.

"Don't worry Ritsuka, I'll go get the food. What kind of donuts would you like?" Soubi laughed a little while longer as Ritsuka incoherently stared at him.

"Choco with sprinkles." Ritsuka turned and walked over to the couch and plopped down upon it face first. His tired little expression massed by the fluffy cushions. Soubi smiled, and saved his last laugh until he got outside the apartment. It amazed him how similar to a small child Ritsuka could be when he was tired. It was so contrary to his normal extreme maturity. Though, nonetheless, Soubi left to retrieve the sugary breakfast and coffee. He knew Ritsuka would need it. The teen simply could not function without sugar and coffee. He knew it wasn't very healthy, but, it was too late to turn back on now. Besides, he preferred the mature Ritsuka over the goofy drunken baby Ritsuka.

As Soubi stepped out of the stairwell of the apartment complex, he was greeted by the grim hateful winter gusts of late November. The crowded sidewalk was filled with people wrapped in the most industrial of winter wear. He himself only wore jeans, a thermal long sleeve, Converse, and a light peacoat. He knew he wouldn't need much to simply walk half a block down to the little convenience store.

Soubi worked his way through the crowd and quickly went inside the warm little store. He instantly went to where he knew the store kept the breakfast foods. They would always swap out different foods from the little bar during the day. He grabbed one of the boxes holding the dozen chocolate iced donuts with sprinkles, laughing a little at himself. It was so cute how Ritsuka had requested such a childish treat for breakfast, but Soubi would none the less get it. He would do anything to keep Ritsuka happy, to give as much happiness to Ritsuka as Ritsuka gave to him. If it was even possible, that is.

Soubi quickly filled two cups with coffee, and grabbed a handful of sugar and cream packets before going to the checkout counter. He was doing a slight juggling act by the time he got everything to the counter. The box of donuts tucked under his arm, one hand holding a cup of coffee, while using the same arm to hold the other cup to his chest. The creamer and sugar in the only hand he had left. No one helped him place his things on the counter. He guessed it was due to how young he was, and how earless. At least the guy at the counter had placed the donut box and creamer and sugar in a bag. That at the very least helped.

As Soubi walked out of the store though, a he was caught by surprise as a homeless looking man shoved a thick leather back Bible in his face. He quickly stepped back, doing his best to keep a solid hold on the coffee, and not let it spill all over him. The man had wild insane eyes. They resembled those of Ritsuka's mother. Soubi did his best to avert his gaze from the man and walk past him, but the man started yelling at him.

"DEMON BE GONE!" Soubi turned and looked at the insane man. He smiled inwardly, this man obviously knew nothing about heaven, or hell for that matter. He knew nothing about Sentouki and Sacrifice. He knew nothing except what his insane mind led him to believe. In all truth though, Soubi had nothing against any religion. What he was against was the bashing for not submitting yourself to something merely to please people. Because, that was all religion seemed to be in the end, people doing their best to please others. Well, at the very least, he once believed that. Now, all he believed in was Ritsuka. Ritsuka was the only religion that he needed.

Soubi knew as soon as he got to the apartment door that Ritsuka must have smelled the coffee from downstairs. The little addict was waiting for him at the door, he eagerly opened the door for Soubi to come in. That had been a huge help, seeing as Soubi's arms had been full. Though, they weren't for long.

Like the tired three year old Ritsuka was, he grabbed a coffee from Soubi and the bag with the donuts. Without saying anything, letting his wide and excited eyes do the talking, he nearly ran over to the kitchen table. The plastic bag rattled as it was stolen of it's box of donuts, the rest of the contents merely dumped out across the table. Ritsuka popped the lid off the coffee and poured in two each of the little coffee condiments. The lid to the box of donuts was eagerly thrust open, and as soon as Ritsuka could reach one of the chocolate glazed sugar heaps, he devoured nearly half with one bite. A smile instantly stretched across his childish face.

Soubi stood back a while and entertained himself with the sight of Ritsuka, his Ritsuka. The teen was clad in nothing more than the T-shirt he had worn the day before and the same blue plaid boxers. His hair stuck out in random places, and his cowlick made the sleep made part in his hair look like that of a mad scientist. Now especially that the boy had no ears, his hair seemed even wilder. And as Soubi watched Ritsuka tear into the donuts, he couldn't help but smile broadly at the sight of the chocolate icing that was now smeared all over his mouth. Soubi had the worst sudden urge to do something. Something he did not want to resist.

Before Ritsuka could lift his coffee high enough to touch his lips, they were covered suddenly by something else. Or, at the very least, someone else. Soubi had taken it upon himself to act as a human napkin. He was licking all the icing off of Ritsuka's lips, and all the areas around the lips where icing teasingly sat. Shivers shot down Ritsuka's spine, but he was simply too tired to get as much pleasure as he would have had he been in a human like state.

"Later, please..Soubi." Ritsuka mumbled softly between Soubi's tongue swiping at his mouth. With a soft chuckle, the tongue was gone, and Ritsuka's mouth was free.

"Soubi? Why did I sleep on the floor last night?" Ritsuka mumbled after gaining some consciousness thanks to the strong brewed coffee. He hadn't been aware enough earlier to ask. But, now as his brain cells were slowly becoming organized, the thought crossed his mind. It was all mostly due to the stiffness in his back from his second night on the hardwood floor. First being due the traumatic events of the few nights back, and now, the second time for a reason still unknown.

"He, you don't remember do you?" Soubi smiled after stating his retoracle question. "After you little sugar high from Starbucks yesterday, you passed out. You gave me quite a scare actually. I thought you had had a heart attack or something. But, when I checked you over, you were merely sound asleep. I tried to wake you up so as to get you on the bed, heheh...but that didn't quite work. You know, I never knew how hard one person could crash after such a whirl of caffeine and sugar. I guess all that fuc-"

"OKAY, SOUBI!! I GET IT! Damn you can ramble..." Ritsuka huffed and turned his attention back to the pure sugar pastries in front of him. He inhaled yet another donut, and promptly drowned it in coffee.

Soubi eyed the little pastries, wondering if it would be okay just this once to stray from his streak of health. The icing on Ritsuka had tasted so good that Soubi simply wanted more. Though, he wasn't exactly sure of what it was he wanted more of. Donuts...or Ritsuka?

"You want one, don't you?" Ritsuka stared at the starry-eyed Soubi. His lustful eyes were engulfed with the chocolate and rainbow sprinkle laden fried dough. It was comical how these little occurrences happened of Soubi showing slight childish actions. It always brought a smile to Ritsuka's face.

Soubi shook his head 'No', but his eyes screamed _"YES!"_ So Ritsuka humored the stubborn teen, and grabbed one of the pastries. He pushed it up to Soubi's lips and awaited for him to give in. Finally, Soubi opened his mouth and bit the sweet treat with a sigh. But, as his eyes closed and Ritsuka watched him slowly chew the generous size bite he had bitten, Ritsuka knew he had won. Soubi was enjoying the sweet circle of sin just as much, if not more, than Ritsuka. In all truth, Ritsuka enjoyed watching the bliss fall over Soubi's azure eyes as he gingerly chewed the treat more than he did eating one himself.

Even though it was late morning/early afternoon, Ritsuka knew today would be a good day.

-K, normally I do not do end notes, but, heh, decided I would. Remember my lovely mofo's, REVIEW! Your reviews are like drugs, and I'm addicted! Plus, if your actually reading this, heads up, cause soon (no exact time frame set) I'm going to do a Christmas chapter (well, a few, some leading up to it, then Xmas day). Hmmm...should I wait until Christmas to actually post it...naw...well...how about you tell me! (I can never make decisions by myself!)


	13. So it Begins

Okay, after much consideration, I have decided to add a plot to this story; in fear that if I don't it will either cease too early because I have grown bored from it or, it will go on forever. Please forgive me if this chapter doesn't live up to previous ones. I've been having a bad case of writers-block (I like calling it biters-block though, if you listen to Gym Class Heroes, then you'll know why.) Yeah, I could build you guys a condo with all the writers blocks I have obtained. (note: not from my own mind, Peter came up with that lovely idea first)

But, okay, the story finally has a plot. This is part of the main set up of what is to come. There will be a few more chapters like this, a set up. It will all lead to the big BOOM! And I swear, you'll never guess what it is. No, I PROMISE, that you will never guess what it is. If you do in fact guess it, I shall give you all the money i have...heheh...be warned though, it isn't much. Because, to tell the truth I have been writing this story blindly with whatever idea pops into mind. Yeah, I came up with the plot two days ago in the shower. I jumped out and ran to my room and wrote out all two pages of the plot before I forgot. Hehehe..so, hopefully this chapter isn't so bad.  Read and Review. I don't want to sound pushy, but I would at the very least like..hmmm...maybe get the reviews up to 30 before I post the next chapter.  I'm gonna need support from you guys, cause this is getting a little hard to write. Lots of Love, Leah.

Disclaimer: Damnit. Even in my next life I will never own loveless...poo.

XX...wahahahaha...I'm going to throw you guys a cliff-hanger...wahahaha...XX

Cold pelts of rain fell from the dark grey clouds as Ritsuka and Soubi walked hand in hand, both with the hoods of their jackets pulled over their heads. It was dark and gusty, making the sights and scenes that normally carried beauty only look ominous. The trees that only a few months ago seemed to hold the brightest, greenest leaves now looked only like tall morbid dead skeletons. Their thick gnawing fingers reaching desperately for the sun that laid behind the thick clouds. Screaming from their silent unheard rasps for one ray of light. But the dark purple grey sky simply would not comply. It merely sent down more rain.

As rain started to fall harder upon the two boys, their pace quickened as they walked towards the school that laid several blocks ahead of them. Neither wanted to return to the tall dark building, especially today of all days. But, it was by Kio's demand. They only followed out of courtesy of the fact that they were living with. Besides, they didn't need their landlord any madder at them from the little incident of Soubi using the apartment as his own personal canvas. Kio had thrown a little girly fit at the sight. He didn't stay mad too long, the paintings were to beautiful to permit. But, he did banish Soubi from using his art supplies and the walls as his canvas.

As Ritsuka and Soubi closed the gap between themselves and the viscous looking school, their hearts started pounding in rapid unison. The school always held a intimidating look to it, but today with the sun cast aside and sheeting rain stabbing the dead ground, it looked purely demonic. Not only did the gnawed brick seem to want to reach out and scratch each passerby, but their was a horrible energy teaming off its walls. The other students blindly running to the school seemed to pay no notice to the dark eerie school. Soubi did his best to remain oblivious, but it was a different story for Ritsuka.

"Do we have to..." Ritsuka had stopped walking once they had reached the awning covering the entrance of the school. His hand was squeezed around Soubi's until it hurt.

"It's okay, it's the same school as it was before. Is it not?" Soubi forced a smile, Ritsuka knowing his game only frowned more. He knew he was being somewhat childish. It was true, he had been going to this exact school for the latter part of his education, Soubi for really only two weeks. Though, something about it today was just off key, out of character.

"Yeah, but..."

"It'll be okay. It's just the weather. I'm on the third floor, room 7. I'll see you at lunch, okay?" Ritsuka nodded and Soubi kissed him on the forehead, not caring who saw.

Ritsuka just stood there under the awning as he watched Soubi walk in the school and to the stairs, following the rest of the crowd. Ritsuka felt completely isolated, even though he was surrounded by other kids, he still felt so alone. Like the glue that held his head and heart together had just decided to come undone. His head was swimming in self-induced panic. But, after hearing the warning bell, he reluctantly walked into the school and down the hall to his classroom. A10.

After hanging his hoodie on the wall of hooks outside the classroom, he walked solemnly into the class. At first glance, everything was the same as the last time he had set foot into the classroom. There were still only 30 teen sized desks in neat rows lining the room. Still two large windows giving a ground view to the world they wished they were out in instead of being trapped inside the school. Still the same faces, only at first glance though. By second glance, he noticed.

In the back of the classroom where Ritsuka's desk was located, there was someone sitting in the usually vacant seat beside his. The boy looked hauntingly familiar, though he could have sworn he had never seen him here before. It was like a sudden punch of deja vue, or maybe more like a panic attack. But whatever the case, Ritsuka froze at the doorway and stared at the boy. Something about him, he just knew, somewhere in the back of his mind the name was hiding from his tongue. The long black hair parted severely to the side, the almond shaped cat green eyes, and he was...earless.

"Welcome back Aoyagi-kun. How nice of you to grace us with your presence." Ritsuka looked bitterly to his teacher looming over him. The man never spoke with any emotion, and always made everything sound sarcastic. Though, he most likely did mean to, sound sarcastic that is. "While you were out we received a new student, Akame Nisei."

Bingo.

**XXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXX**

The eerie feeling left Soubi as he ascended the stairs to the third floor. All around him pubescent teens chattered about meaningless things, such as: who was dating who, what their favorite band had just recently done in the tabloids, or today's specialty; Ritsuka and Soubi back, earless. As he walked down the hall of teens standing in front of lockers, he received many stares and points. It wasn't as if he never expected it though. It was all but acceptable for a eighth grader to lose their ears. Tenth grader, maybe, but not a little thirteen year old.

But even as students and teachers stared and pointed, he remained oblivious in his own world. He even smiled somewhat, this was not the first time he had lost his ears young. But, perhaps, this life seemed to be going down the same road as the last. Although, this time he would not let it end as such.

Soubi followed suit and hung his jacket onto the hook closest to the door. As soon as he entered the boisterous room of C7, it with eery suddenness quieted. He ignored it though, and went straight to the back where his seat had been assigned to him two weeks ago. He had only been at the school for a week in all, yet it seemed to be just enough time for him to become the target of classroom gossip. Today was no exception. Slowly, but surely, the room became engulfed in chatter and laughter. Even though Soubi sat quietly in the back waiting for the teacher to come out of her shock, he couldn't help but over-hear his name being thrown around followed by girlish giggles. Most of the males in his room only whispered and stared. The girls on the other hand, were loud; they pointed and giggled at him.

Even though the class carried on with their gossip, no one dared to actually go up and ask him about it. Well, all but the ring leader of the main clique of girls. She stood next to his desk, in what he guessed was supposed to be a intimidating pose, and asked who did it. Soubi just smiled, and replied "You." She quickly turned red and scoffed off to gossip more with her lackeys.

By that time the teacher had finally come out of her daze. She did her best, which wasn't much, to quite the class down. Only after the headmaster poked his head in though did the class do so.

As the scatter brained teacher attempted to teach, Soubi laid his head down on the desk and meditated. He really didn't meditate on much in particular. He mainly allowed his brain to be occupied on thoughts and memories of Ritsuka, and the things he never wanted to forget. The thoughts and memories brought peace and calmness over him, and before he knew it, he was asleep.


	14. Author Note: Random Me Momentread!

AHHHH!!!! Random Yaoi fan girl moment...

Okay, if I could choose any two people in the world to cosplay Ritsuka and Soubi, I would choose Pete Wentz and Jon Header...joking about Jon. Okay, Pete Wentz as Ritsuka, cause we all know our beloved little Ritsuka is emo. Also, both are quite bi-polar. Besides...Peter is so cute and short and wears those tight little jeans and ...WAH! ...God bless Peter. Okay, I would say Johnny Depp for Soubi...partially cause I can't think of anyone else..can you? I meen, give him some blue contacts and a wig and tada! Corse, with Peter all ya gotta give him is some ears and a tail, he basically already looks the part. Though...I wonder if there could be a possible better Soubi...PLEASE SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!


	15. Welcome Back

Happy Thanksgiving to those of you celebrating this fattening holiday! Would you like to know what I'm thankful for? -All my lovely readers and reviewers!!!! You guys are the bestest!!! (yes, i know that isn't a real word...deal with it.) Now that I have recieved over 30 reviews..THANK YOU!...here is the new chapter.

K, this isn't the best, but it's the reunion of Nisei and Ritsuka...ahem...Nisei is going to be a BIG role in coming chapters...but do not fear, this is a RITSUKAxSOUBI fic!!!! But, (and this is the only hint of the plot your going to get) your going to see that Nisei and Soubi have quite a lot in common...and not just about Seimei...oooh...cliff hanger...

...He's Back...

"N-Nisei?" Ritsuka blinked hard. Was this supposed to be a joke? If it was, it was a rather sick one. Nisei was dead, or at least the Nisei he knew was supposed to be dead. It was only three years ago that he and Soubi had killed him during spell battle. The idiot, Nisei, had done like Soubi often did and fought alone. Big mistake. He was strong, nearly stronger than Soubi, but not stronger than Ritsuka and Soubi...almost, but still not strong enough. Even when Soubi and Ritsuka were not bonded, they were stronger. So, who was this eerily familiar guy named Akame Nisei?

"Yes Aoyagi-kun. Now please sit down." The flat tone of his teachers voice was simply background noise as Ritsuka walked in a zombie like state over to his desk. As soon as he had gotten two desks away from being to his own, green eyes shot up with lightening speed and cut their way through violet. A chill that could only be explained as the frigidness of deaths lithe fingers ran through Ritsuka's body. It was like the dead come back to life.

Ritsuka's heartbeat became erratic, and steps smaller and smaller as he approached the impending desk. His head was swimming, and he was drowning. He was being pushed into depths of something unknown to him as he approached Nisei, the boy whose eyes were like pins and needles.

"What's wrong Rit-chan? Heheh...you look like you've seen a ghost." Ritsuka's pounding heart seemed to leap into his throat. He stopped dead in front of his desk, eyes entrapped inside the green eyes. His voice was so mocking, yet, minuscule. It was like love and hate in one entire sentence.

"A-A-Akame-kun..." Ritsuka searched for something, anything to say. His unrelenting heart beat was strangling his lungs that burned for air that was less tainted. It seemed that just by breathing the same air as Nisei was making him sick.

"Come on Rit-chan, drop the kun act. You know very well who I am. No use pretending, eh? Besides...how is Soubi?" Such a simple question seemed to be said with so much seething. Even though the face bore by Nisei was blank, and voice coming from thin lips flat, there was a definite double meaning to every word spoken. Though, none was found in the words or face Nisei wore, no, it was the eyes. It was the eyes that were searching out through every insecure crevice Ritsuka had forgotten to hide. They were trying to manipulate him, trying to weaken him. They were trying to kill him.

"Stop it Nisei." Ritsuka wasn't too sure why he said what he said. It was simply an instinct he hadn't known was there, something telling him what to say.

"Huh?" The piercing green eyes dulled, becoming something more along the lines of human. They became something normal, just eyes and nothing more. And with that power gone, the clouds that had covered Ritsuka's mind with anxiety diminished. The panic faded, and his heart calmed. He easily broke the gaze of the green eyes and sat down at his seat. It seemed as though everything around them had been paused in the little moment. The teacher was just now standing in front of the class calling out page numbers for the days morning assignment. Ritsuka took no notice of this though. His eyes stayed locked on the imitation wood patterns on his desk. He normally would stare and wonder why they would even bother so far as to make the desk look like polished wood when all it was is merely saw dust glued together.

But, this time as he stared at the desk, the eyes were glued in his memory. They were always filled with hate, and Ritsuka always wondered why. It was apparent now that this Nisei was the same one that had died several years ago. He must of been a reincarnation like that of Soubi. And just as Soubi had carried his love for Ritsuka on with him into his next life, Nisei carried his hate. But, why? Was it because of ...

"How did you figure it out." The flat tone beside him caught Ritsuka off guard. He turned his head quickly to see Nisei with his elbow on the desk and cheek cradled in his hand. His head was somewhat cocked with a dastardly smile etched across his face. His eyes were staring at Ritsuka, but not with much intensity. Instead, the eyes seemed curious. His long hair was hanging to the side with the pull of gravity towards the desk, only the last bit of the tips sweeping on top of the desk. His eyes were free from the midnight locks, so the glitter in his eyes as they caught Ritsuka's was all but unseen.

"Figure what out?" Ritsuka replied with his own flat monotone. He wasn't sure of what Nisei was getting ar, so he would let Nisei do the explaining. If it meant playing dumb, then that was what he would do.

"How to stop me." The smirk didn't leave, if anything it grew. Ritsuka contemplated whether or not Nisei was catching on. But, whether he was or not, Ritsuka would continue his little recently instated game.

"How to stop you...what?" Ritsuka did his best to make a somewhat confused face as he continued with his monotone.

"Ritsuka, the little act your putting on doesn't flatter you at all. But, nevertheless, it won't work on you again. You seemed to have stopped me quite easily. Now, I would like to know how. Huhh, did Soubi teach you self hypnosis? No...that isn't it. Maybe your just smart. Hahaha...no, that isn't it." Nisei continued to stare and laugh.

"Go to hell Nisei." Ritsuka looked away from the horrid face. The guy was simply a cold blooded little freak. No wonder he and Seimei had been a team.

"Awww, did I hit a nerve little Ritsuka? Hmmm..you never answered my question from before." Ritsuka didn't look at him, or show any sign of acknowledgment. But, he did answer.

"And what question would that be?" He kept his eyes averted to his desk. He felt awkward not being able to see what emotions were running across Nisei's face. Though, of corse, it would be a new development had there been any emotion to show.

"How's your little pet? Soubi." Nisei snickered lightly, and Ritsuka did his best to keep staring at the imitation wood.

"He is none of your concern, but thanks for asking." Ritsuka bitterly spat out his words with as much venom as possible. Soubi was tender subject, and he seemed to be subconsciously reacting because of the question in play.

"Oh, really? I saw him this morning rounding up the stairs. He's cuter without ears, no?" Ritsuka couldn't hold back any longer. His head shot up and his enraged violet eyes stabbed into green. "What a shame you were unable to be the taker." That was his breaking point.

Ritsuka leapt up from his desk with lightening speed and slammed the thing onto the linoleum with brute strength. His temper had peaked, and his soft violet eyes had become insane with rage. It was NOT okay for anyone to talk about Soubi in that manner.

With the same amount of strength and speed as he had used to send the desk to the ground, he pulled Nisei up by his collar out of his seat. Even though they were the same height, through his adrenaline rush Ritsuka was able to push Nisei up high against the wall with ease. The bastard just laughed. Ritsuka knew he had been defeated, but none of that mattered. If he could get only one good lick at the snake, he would be satisfied.

Though, as soon as his fist went back, it was caught and twist behind him. Ritsuka screamed in agony and released his hold on Nisei who slid down to he floor. Laughing the whole way down, no less. Ritsuka himself was put on the ground, but it was by his teacher. It seemed the man had strength if not humor.

Soon after, Ritsuka found himself in the waiting room just outside of the principals office. Nisei had gone in first, and was exiting just as the lunch bell rang. Ritsuka watched the smirking boy leave, and stared at him with venom in his eyes. He hated that Nisei had made a violent side come out of him. He was after all, a pacifist. Why did he have to be in his class? Why was he sitting next to him? Well, of corse that was to blame for their last names both beginning with a 'A'. But, before Ritsuka could become too entrapped in his thoughts, he was called in to see the principal.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Soubi: "I wonder where Ritsuka is."


	16. Hey There Stranger

Okay, sorry for the somewhat short chapters, but it's just how it happens...I'm trying to leave a little suspense. Is it working??

Just a little comment, has anyone else other than my own perverted self notice how...um, well, perverted a lot of football references are? Such as today (friday), my mom was watching football in the other room, when suddenly the sports announcer guy said "Oh!-He got it from the back." Damn...I couldn't help but laugh...heheh...yeah. Also, one of my favorites is the term "Tailgating"...wow. I have been reading WAY too many yaoi stories!---heheheh...I plan on writing a Loveless one-shot based on the dirtiness of football! WAHOOO!!

Ok, reminder, if you READ then REVIEW...gotta know what your thinkin bout it, or else I'm not sure to write or not. You guys are my little support team, whether you like it or not..you are. So share some holiday cheer and Review...come on...Hanukkah is just around the corner...hmm...maybe I'll do a special and release a new chapter every night of Hanukkah...heheh...it's a thought (yea I celebrate Hanukkah...and Christmas...heheh). Enjoy!

**XxX...XxX**

When Ritsuka exited the ISD (in school detention) room, Soubi was standing next to the door. Ritsuka knew Soubi would know something of the incident. It wasn't all that big of a school, and word traveled fast. Gossip even faster. But, Soubi knowing didn't help the situation. In all truth, Ritsuka didn't want to tell Soubi about the encounter with Nisei. For some reason, it felt dangerous. Nisei seemed to know something about the situation with Soubi that Ritsuka didn't. Come to think of it, nearly everyone around Ritsuka knew more than he himself did about Soubi. That fact had always bothered Ritsuka, but in the present it was eating away at him like a cancer, slowly killing him.

"They said you got in a fight." Soubi kept his face as blank as he could while he spoke, but his eyes did not follow the rest of his face. _What did he know Ritsuka, what did he say to cause you to lash out that way? That isn't like you Ritsuka. Tell me what happened._

"Not here Soubi. When we get home." Ritsuka's forehead was creased from the deep scowl on his face. He had a headache from everything that had been happening. It seemed like every time things started to look up, something bad would happen. Some twist of fate would occur, and each time it seemed to somehow change their course. Things always died down after a while though, and that was the one thing that kept on giving Ritsuka some sense of hope. But, nothing had happened like this. Before it was, dare he say, simple matters. Not saying that Soubi being raped or coming back to life were simple things, it was just the fact of Nisei coming back. Ritsuka knew that he would become a ever present danger in their lives. But, not knowing what Nisei wanted only made it all that much more dangerous.

Soubi's face lightened, and he forced a smile. He could tell something was eating away at Ritsuka. He also knew his interrogating wasn't making it any better. Soubi could not listen to Ritsuka's eyes nor could he read his mind. Though, at this moment more than anything he wished that he could. He wished he knew exactly what was wrong and exactly what he needed to do to fix it all. That was supposed to be what he did. Protect the sacrifice. But, funny enough, up until now it had been all Ritsuka. Ritsuka had been protecting him, keeping him sane, keeping him happy. He just wished he could do the same to Ritsuka.

"Well, shall we go then?" Soubi did his best to keep smiling as he held out his hand for Ritsuka. The deep lines from Ritsuka's face faded, and he smirked ever so lightly. It made Soubi smile a real, genuine smile. He was glad that what ever it was would never tear Ritsuka away from him. He knew they would always be able to be together, no matter what. They had already over come so much already. Soubi knew that his past would always be a ever present threat, but he had Ritsuka. If he had Ritsuka, it would all be okay in the end.

"Okay." Ritsuka smiled a little more and took Soubi's outstretched hand as they started their trek back to the spacious apartment. "I hope Kio went to the grocery store though, I'm starving. I didn't get to go to lunch because I was in the principals office, and then after I was sent to the ISD room they wouldn't let me leave to get anything frm the snack machines." Ritsuka's smile faded at the memory of his boring day in the isolated room. It was worse than he had expected. Most students enjoyed being sent to the little room for the day, seeing as they wouldn't have anything to do all day. Most students took a day in ISD as a free day. But, for Ritsuka, the isolation was horrific. His mind was left to wonder over all the events of recent, and past. The fact of not having anything to do only made it worse. He had already completed all of his makeup work, and the assignment for that day had only taken five minutes to complete. So being left to his mind only made the time tick slower rather than faster.

Ritsuka sighed, at the very least Nisei hadn't been sent to ISD behind him. He didn't know what he would have done to the little snake.

Soubi looked carefully at the deep in though boy walking hand in hand beside him. He finally decided to try and lighten the mood as they exited the school gates by continuing with their previous conversation.

"Hey, if Kio hasn't re-stocked, how about you and I go off and have dinner somewhere? Anywhere you want. Hmm?" Ritsuka turned his head to look back at Soubi before replying.

"That sounds nice. Heh, it'd be like a real date." Soubi smiled broadly along with Ritsuka, and gave the teen's hand a light squeeze. _I love you Ritsuka._ Ritsuka squeezed Soubi's hand in return. Soubi could not read Ritsuka's mind, nor eyes, but he didn't need to in this case. The reply was obvious. Ritsuka loved him too.

Ritsuka was glad that something good was coming out of this day. Everything up until now had been a car crash, and not even one in slow motion. It had been one crash after another. All because he had to go to school. Ritsuka knew most every single student his age hated school, but none of them had the reason to hate it that Ritsuka did. To him, his was the only really justified reason compared to the rest. Not only did school keep him separated from Soubi, his love, but kept him from being there if Soubi needed him immediately. It left open chances for something to happen to either of them. And now, he had another reason to hate it...Nisei.

Speaking of the devil...

As soon as Soubi and Ritsuka rounded the first corner, they were halted by a black hair green eyed teen standing square in the middle of the sidewalk. His eyes were intently fixated on Ritsuka's, and that fact unnerved Soubi. He hated the way the guy was staring at Ritsuka like he was a specimen. He hated how the stare was so familiar in his memories...

"Hey there Rit-chan. Did you have a lovely day?" His voice was nearly mocking the way it was so casual and pleasant. Soubi stole a look at Ritsuka to see the seething behind the violet eyes, a look Ritsuka seemingly had never carried before. Only once has Soubi really witnessed such a look from Ritsuka, and that had been towards himself. So, without any explanation, Soubi instantly knew who the fight had been with.

"And how are you Sou-chan? I trust your well." The strange boy had redirected his stare to Soubi. Soubi allowed his eyes to glaze over, allow nothing in, allow nothing out. Something about the way the boy had said the last sentence to him raised a alarm in his head. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

But, without warning, Ritsuka bull-dosed past the green eyed teen with Soubi still in tow behind him. Soubi unsteadily followed the fast pace Ritsuka as they left the strange boy behind them. Soubi didn't dare look behind him, but somehow he knew those green eyes were still following them.

"No goodbye?" The taunting voice said with a calm reserve. Ritsuka didn't even break stride, or turn around before yelling back with malice oozing from his voice.

"FUCK OFF –..!!" Soubi lifted a eyebrow in curiosity as to why Ritsuka stopped. It seemed as though he was about to announce the boys name, but stopped himself before he could do so. This little fact grabbed Soubi's full attention, and he didn't even notice when Ritsuka had slowed his pace after turning another corner. Soubi kept on walking fast until he was tugged from behind by Ritsuka. The boys face held that of fury and confusion. Soubi wanted to smile back at Ritsuka, to try and lighten the mood. But, he knew that they were past that at the moment. The awkwardness would have to stick.

So, the two boys walked hand in hand silently back to their home. It wasn't a long walk at all, but long enough for each to become immersed in their own thoughts. Blue and violet eyes seemed to stay glued to the gray cement underneath them, only one looking up every now and again to make sure they hadn't taken a wrong turn. It seemed all the tender happy thoughts and feelings they had found in the moment earlier had vanished. Not that it couldn't be resurrected, but the hurtles in front of them were becoming high, and it was time they talked a few things over.

Soubi decided long ago that one of the downfalls from their previous attempts at a relationship in his last life had been poor. The main flaw being that they with-held important information from each other. Soubi kept all his secrets from his past bottled up like a shaken cola waiting to explode, which it eventually did. And he was sure it would again if it were not carefully pried of it's top. Soubi knew Ritsuka would be nothing less than hesitant to tell him about what had happened to him at school today, but he had confidence that he would. It seemed so far Ritsuka had been telling all. Knowing that Ritsuka was putting in a effort for this relationship only made Soubi want to do so even more. He knew he had to tell Ritsuka, but he also knew there were some things he simply couldn't. If anything the information he would withhold would be for nothing more than Ritsuka's protection. Some things he simply didn't want Ritsuka to have to be concerned about.

Once Ritsuka and Soubi reached the apartment they called home, they each rounded the stairs, hands still woven together. But, both paused at the front door of the third floor apartment. Blue meeting violet at the mutual understanding of the unpleasant conversation that was to come once they crossed the threshold into the apartment.


	17. Let's Talk

Alright...ya broke me down. I decided to skip the Hanukkah idea...mainly cause I didn't think I'd be able to get a chapter out a night during this point in time. Also, I** REALLY REALLY REALLY **need your support right now. I'm goin through a writers funk, and could really use some support. This story uste to be really easy to write, but now that I've incorperated a plot it's getting a little harder. So, if you guys would be so kind as to leave reviews, suggestions, mb be lovely enough to recruit new readers???--Pretty please?...Yeah...I'm pleading...it's called writers funk, nothing I write seems good anymore...grrr...

P.S. Thank you to the lovely readers who have stuck with me, you are greatly appreciated: (in no exact order) The Forest Whispers, Angel Girl Julia, Valley of Regrets -, Silent Sinner Abella, DrowningInTheNight, Pie-Kun, mei-mei134, fallendemise21, Celestial Raven, holly x, CyberAngel180, xXxMISSxXxMURDERxXx, and all the people who favorited and alerted! 

Disclaimer: Whatever, I do own loveless...in my dreams...no seriously, I do!

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

"Was that him?" Ritsuka didn't answer Soubi, instead he kept on walking quietly to the room they shared at the end of the hall. Soubi followed behind, he knew this wasn't something Ritsuka wanted to talk about, nevertheless, it had to be done.

"What is his name?" Soubi kept his voice down and did his best to look calm. Inside though, his stomach was heaving with frustration. He wanted, no, needed to know what was going on. He needed to know what could have sent Ritsuka into acting out in violence. It simply wasn't a characteristic of the teen. Ritsuka had never even physically harmed Soubi in any way, no matter how infuriated he made the boy. So for Ritsuka to initiate a fight...something had to be wrong. Very wrong.

But, Soubi still hadn't received a answer as to whom it was they had been subjected to outside the school. Ritsuka simply kept walking on back to their room. Soubi knew he couldn't back down, so he stayed in step behind Ritsuka. Ritsuka was giving him the silent treatment, all Soubi was left to guess at was why. Ritsuka did not want to tell him about the boy. Something told him this conversation wouldn't end well, but he had to know.

"At the very least inform me as to why you cannot tell me his name." They had just entered the room, and Ritsuka spun around to look at the boy behind him. Something unreadable was etched across his face. It killed Soubi to not know what it was. The masked glint in his eyes, the way his brow furrowed down, but not enough so to be angry or confused. His lips twitched, and his violet eyes seemed to suddenly darken. Definitely not a good sign.

"He knows about you Soubi. He knows something I don't, just like everyone else." Soubi's eyes widened slightly, and dread filled him. He suddenly realized the emotion that was etched onto the boys face.

"Ritsuka?" Soubi was seemingly pleading his name. But, Ritsuka didn't want to hear it. He always knew that this day would be coming. He knew it since the very day he first met the strange man waiting outside of his school. He knew even more so that day at the hospital when he was finally reunited with him. But even though he knew it would happen, that it was happening, it didn't ease the burning heat of tears behind his eyes. It didn't help the steady pulse of blood throbbing the vein on his neck. It didn't help the want to run and not have to face it all.

But, he loved Soubi, against his will and all reasonable thought, he loved him. He hated being in the dark about all matters that pertained to the blond, he hated not knowing anything. He was sick of being the only person in Soubi's life who didn't know the seemingly scared past that clung to the blonds back. He was supposed to be the most important person in Soubi's life, yet he knew nothing about him.

"Soubi, you know everything about me. You possibly even know more about me than I do about myself. But, still, you know everything about me that I know. But I know nothing about you. I don't know who your parents were. I don't know if you have siblings or are a only child. Hell, I don't even know what your favorite god damn color is! Soubi, everyone else seems to know something about you that I don't. Quite frankly, I'm sick of it. I'm supposed to be...--" Ritsuka was looking through the murkiness of tears at the blue eyes of the man trapped inside the teenager in front of him. He knew Soubi would try and say something, but he wasn't done.

"Soubi, what is it that you have to hide from me? It cannot possibly be that bad. Don't you know already that I love you? I just want to know more about you Soubi. Why couldn't you have told me about your foster parents? Huh? What did you think I would have done? Get mad at you? Don't you understand! I could have helped you then! But you always let your pride get in the way! Do you not want me to see weakness in you? Is that it? Do you think I'll see something I don't like? Soubi...I've already seen you weak, partly because you couldn't confide in me. I already have things about you I don't like. But those things could never stop me from loving you. Don't you get that? And I know what your going to say. "I lie to protect you". Well, that is just bull. Your lying doesn't protect me...it only makes it worse...can't you see that?"

Soubi watched with tormented eyes as Ritsuka's chest heaved up and down. Liquid diamonds were falling from the tightly closed lavender eyes. His cheeks were dusted with a light red, from what Soubi guessed what could only be from anger. These feelings Ritsuka was suddenly spilling were quite suppressed. He could tell from the moment the conversation had started that it wouldn't end too well. He had no idea though that Ritsuka was all this upset about the issue. He didn't know how he hadn't been able to pick up on this type of emotion from Ritsuka. Maybe it was because it hadn't been all that strong until today. Today it had exploded, and Soubi knew he couldn't keep hiding from Ritsuka anymore. It was true, what he had said. He practically knew everything about Ritsuka, but Ritsuka knew little about him. Truly all Ritsuka knew about him was what he had observed over the few years that they had been around each other.

"Which life would you like to know about?" Soubi wrapped his arms around Ritsuka, and the boys lavender gaze shifted up through their teary glaze to meet his. "In all honesty, I barely remember anything before waking up that day in the hospital, the day before you visited. Though, I remember everything quite clearly of the life I had before. Though, in all honesty, life did not start until the day I met you." Soubi knew in all honesty he sounded slightly corny and cliche, but it was the truth. Everyday before he met Ritsuka was hell. Ritsuka had been his heaven. Even before Ritsuka loved him back, the boy had become his obsession.

"Then tell me. Tell me everything."


	18. Pictures

Okay, first off...WOW...thank you guys so much, over 4,000 hits!!!! -and over 60 reviews...hugs everyone You guys make me feel so specail!

Alright...I'm sorry I didn't get this out sooner, it's just that I wrote it a while ago...but was not very happy with it and wanted to rewrite it, but...I just couldn't...eh...I still don't like it in the least, and I know I can do so much better, but if you guys like it (which hopefully you will) then that is all that REALLY matters...!

Okie-dokie...also to let you guys know (mainly those of whom enjoy Death Note) I have, well, a Death Note fic out (finally). That is kinda one reason why I haven't been able to write for Loveless in a while...thought I promise, **YOU SHALL RECIEVE A EXTRA SPECIAL CHRISTMAS CHAPTER!!! IF I MUST FORCE MYSELF TO SIT IN FRONT OF THE COMPUTER WITH NO INTERNET AND ONLY A BLANK DOCUMENT AND iTUNES, I WILL!!!!**

Disclaimer: Whatever, I do own loveless...in my dreams...no seriously, I do!

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

Soubi sighed and separated from Ritsuka and walked to the little walk in closet that they shared. Ritsuka watched the teens slim back as it disappeared into the little room. Slight panic pulsed through him, wondering if Soubi was walking away from the conversation. He wanted and needed to know about his fighter, but, he was still somewhat scared to know. Not that he wanted Soubi to just walk away from the conversation though.

But to Ritsuka's happiness, Soubi returned with a old shoe box that had been taken from his previous apartment. Ritsuka hadn't bothered to go through Soubi's old stuff, figuring that he did not want to pry. And now he was glad for that decision. He much rather liked having Soubi share himself than having to snoop around for answers he might not possibly want.

Soubi walked gracefully over to the oh so soft pillow-top mattress covered in the silky black sheets. It had been the bed from Soubi's previous apartment, and was simply addicting. Ritsuka had already spent countless hours just lying there with Soubi. The sheets were silk and always felt somehow cool. Even on cold nights, the cool sensation was wonderful. Soubi had specially picked the bedding out less than a year ago. Partly because of how wonderful the sheets felt, another part on how beautiful he knew Ritsuka would look laying in them. The part being on how beautiful Ritsuka would look in the sheets became to be quite true. Soubi loved to simply stay up late in the night and admire the stark contrast of the boys pale skin against the midnight sheets. The boys black hair fading into the depths of passion the sheets held.

What Soubi had become unaware of was how Ritsuka also admired Soubi on the raven sheets. He loved to look at Soubi's long slender pale form nearly aglow on the night sky sheets. The golden locks standing out brilliantly with comparable silkiness. Ritsuka would sometimes give in and softly stroke the soft and elegant hair that reminded him so much of that of a beautiful, strong, and loyal Golden Retriever. Ritsuka wondered if it was somewhat of a bad thing, comparing your boyfriends hair to that of a dog...but Ritsuka soon found that he simply didn't give a shit. He loved Soubi's hair. End of discussion.

So Ritsuka watched through slightly damp eyes as Soubi sat down on the pitch black shining sheets, making the mattress cave in somewhat to the weight added to it. Soubi sat the box down beside him and lifted the lid, setting it to the side as well. His azure eyes looked up to Ritsuka, and without disrupting the beautiful gaze, patted the free side to the right of him on the bed for Ritsuka to join him.

Ritsuka did so quietly, watching intently as Soubi lifted what looked to be a small album of pictures from the box. Soubi set the little album in his lap, simply staring at it while Ritsuka took in the details. It was somewhat smaller than a average sized spiral notebook with a faux-leather covering. There was no type of lettering on the front or anything to give the indication of what it could be. It was simply a small black book, possibly holding anything. But Ritsuka became sure it was a photo album, and was proven correct as Soubi opened the little book to the first page. It was merely a blank title pace with the type of plastic slot like that of a photo album.

Ritsuka heard Soubi sigh heavily before turning to the first page containing pictures. His violet gaze drifted up to Soubi's somber face before returning back down to see the pictures.

"My parents." Soubi spoke softly, pausing soon after to allow Ritsuka to thoroughly view it before he chimed in with his commendation. Using the time himself to stare down at the faces that belonged to the nearly forgotten memories of his past.

Ritsuka stared down in awe at the couple in the picture before him. The woman, Soubi's mother, bore striking resemblance to her son. She had the same intense azure eyes clad in glasses (Soubi now wears contacts...just so ya know). Her hair was long and that of a bright vibrant blond. Even her bone structure resembled Soubi's delicate feminine one, with the strikingly pale skin to go along. All the same features Ritsuka loved to gaze at for the shear beauty of the perfection in his loves structure. It nearly made him smirk at how much Soubi looked like his mother, how he looked so feminine.

But, after looking to the man next to the beautiful woman that was Soubi's mother, he was somewhat stunned. The man bore no resemblance to Soubi whatsoever. The man had chestnut brown hair that curled softly about his head. His eyes a golden brown color surrounded by warm tanned skin. The mans facial structure was jagged and harsh, his shoulders extremely broad. He was the complete opposite of Soubi.

"I was born February third, 1984 in Tokyo. My mother, Arisu, worked at a little flower shop and painted on the side. I was young when she died, so I don't really recall much of the time that I was with her. My main memories of her are in the lovely little flower shop, surrounded by vivid orchids and roses. Purple orchids were always her favorite. There always seemed to be a arrangement of them on the kitchen table. I guess her love of them spread to me. They are my favorite flowers to paint.

"As for my father, well..." Soubi paused and took in a slow deep breath. "Ever since I was young I suspected that he wasn't my real father. It has never been confirmed exactly who my biological father is...but I have my thoughts as to who it may be."

Soubi looked over to Ritsuka to see how it was going so far, and was seemingly pleased to see the concentrated look on his soft face. He smiled and flipped the page.

"Wait!--do you have any siblings?" Ritsuka looked at Soubi now, his now dry violet eyes gazing on with curiosity.

"Nope," Soubi shook his head, "I'm a only child." Soubi looked back down at the picture in the album after answering. His somewhat happy gaze was dissipating as he looked on to the picture before him.

"That is Ritsu-sensei. He took me in after my parents mysteriously died. His explanation was that they simply grew ill and passed away. Though, now I suspect there was something more that caused their death rather than just a stupid cold." Soubi's voice grew somewhat frigid, and Ritsuka immediately took note of it.

Ritsuka looked up from the picture of the man that looked alarmingly alike to Soubi. Ritsuka's violet gaze found it's way to Soubi's stiff body and icy facial expression. He knew instantly what Ritsu was to Soubi; he was after all smart enough to put two and two together. Soubi suspected Ritsu as his father, and quite possibly the murderer of his parents.

"Soubi, it's okay. I know...I can see what your trying to get at. I-I...I'm so sorry Soubi." Ritsuka's eyes started pooling with tears once again as he leaned over and wrapped his arms around Soubi, resting his head against Soubi's chest.

For a moment, Soubi tensed slightly more. But, relaxed with a loud sight and wrapped his arms around Ritsuka. His head was pounding, and his throat quickly becoming dry. As much as he did not want Ritsuka knowing about the haunting secrets of his life, he knew that Ritsuka at the very least had the right to know. As it seemed, he wouldn't even have to go into detail...which he wasn't even sure if he could. He was somewhat relieved that Ritsuka had figured it out on his own. He obviously knew the little genius would be quite capable of piecing things together.

"I love you." Ritsuka whispered against Soubi's chest. The words instantly took Soubi out of whatever haze or funk he had been in. The past didn't matter to him anymore. How could it when the love of his life was here in his arms...or more he in his. Either way, Ritsuka was everything. Ritsuka was his light in the darkness, his umbrella in the rain. Even in the horrible time that had passed while they had been together, it all just seemed so bearable. It was all so unlike it was when he was younger and alone. Then the pain seemed like a dead void, like he was a zombie. Now, he had Ritsuka, his little Loveless. He had the piece that had gone missing, making him whole and allowing him to ignore the darkness of the world and remain in the light. To remain alive.

"By the way...my favorite color is violet." Ritsuka lifted his head and looked at Soubi. Even with tears falling down his face he smiled, knowing why Soubi loved violet.

"I'm looking at mine." Ritsuka said as he stared into Soubi's wonderous eyes. A smile lit up the blonds face as he brought his hands to cup Ritsuka's face. He wiped the trailing streams of tears away with his thumbs and bent over to place a soft kiss on each of the raven's fluttering eyelids. Then, he lifted the teen to sit facing him on his lap, pressing his forehead to the others. Blond and black strands mixed as their bent foreheads met.

"Would you still like to go out on a little date, Ritsuka?" Soubi smiled as he felt Ritsuka nod his head. "How about dinner and a movie?"

"Mhhmmm...sounds nice. How about we dress up? I'll let you pick out what I wear if you let me pick out something for you." Ritsuka was smiling at the idea of what he would get Soubi to wear.

"Okay, it's a deal." Soubi said as he stroked Ritsuka's face with the back of his hand.

"No, it's a date."


	19. Happy Birthday Ritchan!

_**Happy Birthday Ritsuka!!! WAHOOO!**_

_**Yeah, okay, I'm sorry I haven't gotten a new chapter out yet, but I'm currently working on it and just have a little bit more to go until it's done. And I promise, it will be a LONG chapter. I still want to do a X-tra special Christmas chapter, but I'm not sure on how it'll work...**_

_**But, yeah. I'll try and have the next chapter done by tomorrow, and possibly the "special chapter" out either just before Christmas, or Christmas day!!! And, well...if I don't...I'll still try and post it, seeing as how it is somewhat important to the plot...at least it maybe...don't know yet...I just keep pulling stuff out my ass and hope it all adds up!**_

_**Anywho, Happy Holidays!---and I'll try to post soon!**_

_**(oh, and did anyone else notice that in the manga, Ritsuka is 12, and his birthday is 21, which, duh, is 12 backwards...yeah...)**_


	20. Perfection

Well, hot damn. This not only is the longest chapter I've written for this story, but the longest chapter I've ever written for ANY story. Yeah...okay so even thought it isn't INCREDIBLY long...it's still long, at least to me. I probably would have finnished it earlier, had I not neglected to wear my glasses hence bringing upon the BIGGEST headache! Sheesh...my eyes are going senile on me. I've had glasses for years, but never really worn them. But lately I've been having such bad headaches, that I've had to. The weird thing is before I would NEVER EVER EVER have headaches...so, yeah.

But, anywho. This chapter has a lot of fluffy cuddle like scenes. Not exactly sure on how I did on this chapter, but I think it's alright. Could have been better, but it's kind of getting hard to write this story, especially since it is going to be INCREDIBLY long...I haven't even ...well ok I have...gotten to the middle. My guess is ruffly about 30 chapters mabye...maybe less, maybe more?

But, I'll try and get the Christmas chapter written today or tomorow, but please don't be pissed if I do not get it out cause I also need to get a new chapter for my Death Note story out! screams and starts ripping hair out...I really won't have any hair left by the time I graduate...be it from all the harsh dye's or my stress...grrrr...

Oh, and thank you so very much my lovely readers! Your precious reviews keep my heart beating! So, thank you to: The Forest Whispers, Pie-Kun, Valley of Regrets -,Tater Tots, vamprincessmiyu, digiMist,CrowningMe, Silent Sinner Abella, DrowningInTheNight, mei-mei134, fallendemise21, Celestial Raven, holly x, CyberAngel180, xXxMISSxXxMURDERxXx, Angel Girl Julia

Oh, and HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY RIT-CHAN!!!!

Disclaimer: Whatever, I do own loveless...in my dreams...no seriously, I do!

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

"I look ridiculous." Huffed Ritsuka as he walked beside Soubi, head hung low.

"You look adorable!" Soubi chuckled softly as he squeezed the raven haired teen beside him's hand.

"You put makeup one me." Ritsuka's tone was flat and showed no emotion. It was quite contrary to the brilliant shade of red that was creating a new color all it's own on the normally creamy pale face. It only added to the spectacle Soubi had created on him.

"Come on, it's not that big of a deal. Besides, it's only eyeliner! And I think it shows off your beautiful eyes quite nicely." Ritsuka finally lifted his head, silky black locks blocking one half of his face, and scowled.

"Sure, you can say that since you aren't the one with freaking makeup on!" In a instant Ritsuka stopped in mid step on the snow covered sidewalk and stared at Soubi with a menacing glare...or at least what was intended to be a menacing glare. Though, all it ended up doing was make Soubi laugh. It was simply too cute when Ritsuka got all worked up over such little things. Unfortunately, Ritsuka didn't think so.

"DAMMIT!!! How come I always end up on the girl side of the relationship, HUH? Why can't I wear the fucking pants for once!" As soon as the words escaped his lips, Ritsuka felt like crawling into a deep cave and never surfacing again. He couldn't believe he had just practically yelled that out loud in front of all the people now staring at them. He felt like he could literally die and sink into the tiny cracks of the cement and just disappear. His suddenly pale face was absolute proof of that too.

Soubi had previously been threatened to laugh at Ritsuka's little outburst, but after seeming him pale the way he did, he decided that was not the best move. In fact, it nearly looked like Ritsuka was about to keel over dead. The look of sheer terror on his face brought a wave of sympathy over Soubi. He wondered if it was really worth seeing Ritsuka dressed in that way. Yeah, he looked incredibly cute, sexy even, but now he was doubting the worth of that. The sudden twitching muscles of Ritsuka's bottom lip only confirmed his reasoning. Yup...definitely a bad idea.

"Ritsuka, I'm sorry. I didn't think it would upset you this much." Soubi tentatively inched his hand over to Ritsuka's hand that lay limp at his side, it had long since been yanked from Soubi.

Soubi stepped cautiously over to Ritsuka, ignoring the stares from the people around them, and took his cold hand into his own warm hand. With his free hand, Soubi reached up and cupped Ritsuka's chin, massaging the trembling lip with his thumb. He could feel the soft pulse of Ritsuka's small beating heart pumping blood into every part of his body. The same heart that beat only for him. He could feel Ritsuka's heavy strenuous breathing pelting his warm finger with even more warmth. The stress was clearly shown on every inch of his face along with the near hyperventilating breath. Soubi had seriously began to regret his actions.

_"I'm sorry Ritsuka...do you want to just go home?"_

"Yes." Ritsuka squeaked. Soubi stood still for a few seconds, battling himself on whether or not he should attempt to give Ritsuka a small peck on the lips. But, judging from the already awkward predicament of the crowd, he decided against his own futile desire.

So, with a soft tug, Ritsuka and Soubi started back down the street to the apartment they now called home. All plans for the night ruined.

Soubi remained quiet as they made their way down the heavily populated streets hand in hand. He felt sincerely bad for making Ritsuka dress in the outlandish get-up. In all actuality though, it wasn't that bad. Soubi noticed the coveted and lustful glares that were pointed at Ritsuka as they walked down the street. But, Ritsuka had obviously taken them the wrong way. Soubi felt as though he should have expected that outcome. He knew how Ritsuka felt about the attention always being on him. How Ritsuka hated to be put in the hot seat. If the boy could have it his way, he would most likely stay in complete isolation for the rest of his life.

By the time they reached the front door of the empty apartment, both raven and blond locks were soaked from the pale white snow flakes that had melted in their hair. Soubi would never say it, but the way Ritsuka's hair clung to his face was adorable. The way the wet locks glistened and shot tiny flicks of water into the air with every movement made.

Another joy the snow had brought to Ritsuka's appearance that Soubi loved was on Ritsuka's lips. They were now a light rose color red, and had a wet sheen to them. His cheeks were also back to that soft shade of red. The color on Ritsuka gave Soubi some comfort. With everything in himself, Soubi hoped that he could salvage what was left of the night, and not leave it a complete and total wreck.

As soon as they entered the doorway, Ritsuka threw off the tight damp leather jacket, and tossed it to the floor. Soubi just stood and watched as Ritsuka angrily stomped off through the hallway towards their bedroom as he slipped the bright purple polo shirt over his head. The bright garment fell to the floor, and so did Soubi's hope. He just stood at the doorway as he heard the door to their room slam shut.

Soubi let out a long sigh before bending over to pick up the jacket. He shut the still open door, and began to slowly walk down the short hallway. When after only a few soft steps he reached the polo, he picked it up as well. He then took a few minutes to just stand there in the hallway. Not moving, merely looking at the rejected clothes. He knew he shouldn't have made Ritsuka wear something that he didn't feel comfortable in. Ritsuka hadn't done that to him. On the contrary actually. Ritsuka had gotten him to wear the forest green button down he had always loved, and the tight jeans that were actually Ritsuka's. Though, the jeans fell far below Ritsuka's feet, enough that he had to scrunch them over his shoes. But, now being that Soubi had recently had a growth spirt, he was now taller than Ritsuka and fit easily into the jeans.

Soubi swallowed hard before walking the rest of the way over to the door to the room they shared. Even though he was nearly tempted to stay in the living room and give Ritsuka his space, Soubi desperately wanted to make things up with Ritsuka. Their day had already been rocky as it was. Though, as he reached the white door, he heard soft muffled sobs coming from the other side. It sent his heart into doing flip flops. He truly hated himself for causing Ritsuka pain. He simply HAD to make it up to him.

"Ritsuka?" Soubi softly questioned the boys name as he entered the room. Ritsuka was sitting on the floor in front of the bed with his knees in the air, feet on the floor and arms around said legs, pulling them tightly into his body in the fetal position. His head was hung so that his dark wet locks shielded his face, though Soubi didn't have to see the beautiful face to know that it was laden with tears.

The pants that Ritsuka had been wearing were laying in a crumpled heap several feet beside him. The only thing that clothed him was the black and white striped long sleeve and black boxers. The shoes he had been wearing were somewhere out of view, and the socks he had been wearing were beside the rejected jeans.

"...I'm sorry..." Ritsuka suddenly whispered as he lifted his head to face Soubi. The raven's face indeed had a trail of tears coursing down his cheeks. But, they were black streaks that followed the path down his cheeks. Most likely due to the eyeliner.

Soubi simply stood rooted at his spot. He was completely and undeniably confused as to why Ritsuka would be apologizing to him. He was the one who was supposed to be apologizing to him. But, there Ritsuka was, remorse mixed with tears in those deep violet eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I said...I didn't mean it. I..I just...I'm sorry.." The tears falling down the boys face quickened pace, causing the black streaks to fade somewhat as fresh tears ran down his face.

Soubi felt something in the pit of his stomach twist into a horrible knot. The feeling rose from his stomach and crept into his throat, grabbing a hold and squeezing tightly. He did not want Ritsuka to be sorry, Ritsuka wasn't supposed to be sorry. He was. He was supposed to be the one to suffer, the one to be pouring his heart out with remorse. But, even though the miserable feeling of fault ran through his being, it was not him apologizing at that moment, and it simply felt wrong.

"No, Ritsuka. You did nothing wrong, it is all my fa-"

"SHUT UP!! It's my fault okay. I'm sorry...I ruined tonight because I was embarrassed..o-over something completely stupid and irrelevant. I'm sorry...I was being a bitchy little girl, and I know it as well as you do. So...I'm sorry. Do-do you forgive me?" Soubi nodded and walked over to where Ritsuka was on the ground. The raven was now trembling as tears continued to travel down his face. All Soubi really wanted to do was beg Ritsuka's forgiveness himself, but he knew better. He knew it would only anger Ritsuka to no end. So, instead he simply sat on the ground next to Ritsuka, and brought the boy into his arms.

For a few minutes, they simply sat there together. It only took several minutes for Ritsuka's sobs to dwindle down to nothing, leaving him only to deal with rough hic-ups. Soubi, of course, found the hic-ups adorable. As he did with everything else about the lanky raven haired teen.

"Soubi? Can we still do something tonight..e-even though I already ruined it." Ritsuka lifted his head to look into Soubi's azure eyes. A soft smile spread across Soubi's lips, making one magically appear on Ritsuka's as well.

"Of course, whatever Ritsuka wants."

"Then I want to do whatever you want to do. Anything." Soubi smiled at the invitation, he had actually been hoping for such a answer.

"Then how about frozen pancakes and a cheesy movie on the couch?" Ritsuka snuggled into Soubi and smiled as well.

"Sounds perfect." Soubi gave the boy in his arms a loving squeeze before finally pulling back.

"All right then, go ahead and get cleaned up and get night clothes on while I get things ready, okay?" Ritsuka nodded as a response, and lifted himself enough to give Soubi a quick peck on the cheek. In return, Soubi smiled and helped Ritsuka to his feet before walking out towards the kitchen.

---------------------------------

Soubi walked back into the bedroom after setting the pancakes in the microwave to heat. He could still hear the distant humming of the machine from down the hall. The mechanic hum overlapped with the sound of the faucet running in the bathroom as he stepped into the room. The door to the bathroom was cracked, and he could see Ritsuka bent over the sink and washing his face. The only remaining clothing article on his person being the little black boxers.

Soubi casually walked over to the dresser in which he and Ritsuka shared, and pulled out two sets of fleece pajama pants that were decorated with little snow men along with two over-sized T-shirts that were stained with acrylic paint. Silently, he slid his own clothes off, and replaced them with the fresh set of pajama's. The soft fleece felt amazing next to his bare skin. The pants were fairly new, and so had not lost their smooth texture yet. Though, in due time they would. But, Soubi would do as he always did. Throw them away. What use is it to own something that no longer serves it's purpose? Though, the soft fabric being pulled up his legs definitely served their purpose.

As Soubi slid his button down shirt from his shoulders, he stared at the marking on his chest via mirror. It had been the one thing he had wanted more than anything since the day he met the enigmatical raven haired boy. He wanted to belong to the boy, to serve as his ultimate provider and protector. To ultimately be his everything. And, as nice as it would have been for their life to be perfect because of the shared name, it wasn't. Nothing was perfect...or at least...

"_Perfection isn't found in everything going right, but rather in accepting the beauty of what's happening moment to moment."_

For some reason, the quote suddenly popped into Soubi's head. It was from a book of Zen phrases he had read long ago, and it was a line that had seemed to stick with him. And for some reason, it suddenly filled Soubi with a new vigor, and new desire for something he did not yet know that would come. But, if he was with Ritsuka, then every moment was perfect. Every fight, every hug, every silent moment, every meal shared, every struggle, every hardship, everything was perfect so long as they were together.

Soubi slipped the paint stained shirt over his blond head and smiled at himself in the mirror. Tonight would be perfect. He simply knew.

"What are you so happy about?" Ritsuka asked curiously from behind him. Soubi turned around to see the half naked boy looking at him with pure child-like curiosity. Though, there was also a hint of caution. Soubi simply smiled till the corners of his mouth peaked and slits of his pearl white teeth could be shown.

"Tonight is going to be perfect." Soubi said as he pulled Ritsuka into a hug. He flinched slightly at the feel of the boys skin though, it was ice cold under his warm touch.

Soubi pulled out of the quick hug to be greeted by a placid smile on Ritsuka's face. Soubi kept on smiling, and picked up the pajama's from the bed, holding them out for the boy to take.

"Your freezing. Would you like me to turn the heater up?" Ritsuka nodded his response as he slipped the paint stained T-shirt over his head. After slipping on the soft pajama pants, Ritsuka took Soubi's hand into his own as they started down the hall. Halfway there, the buzzer on the microwave went off.

"I'll take care of the food. You go ahead and get things ready in the living room, K." Ritsuka nodded, a small blush spreading over his cheeks. He quickly and quietly leaned in and pecked Soubi's cheek.

"I love you." Ritsuka said somewhat meekly.

"I love you, too." Soubi said as he gave Ritsuka's hand a small squeeze before walking off to retrieve the food.

----------------------------------------

Three minutes later, Soubi walked into the living room with two trays in hand. Both containing white Christmas plates with four pancakes each stacked on top of each other. On one tray was a bottle of syrup and a small tub of margarine, and on the other two mugs of steaming hot chocolate.

Ritsuka looked up from his spot on the coach where he was surrounded by various pillows and blankets. To Soubi's amusement, even without his ears and tail he still looked like a cute little kitten in the massive sea of plush pillows and blankets. It sent a wide smile over his lips at the sight.

Ritsuka hopped off the couch and grabbed one of the trays from Soubi. They both set down the trays on the coffee table in front of the couch, and arranged everything just so. The only lighting in the room was that from the three candles Ritsuka had lit and the blue AUX screen on the TV.

"So, what movie are we going to watch?" Ritsuka asked as he flopped down onto the couch.

"I don't know. Anything that I haven't seen a while. Hmm...You wouldn't mind watching, a, a children's movie. Would you?" Soubi said with a somewhat embarrassed smile. He had a movie in mind that secretly was his favorite of all time, and he hadn't seen it in a while. He just hoped it was a favorite of Ritsuka's as well.

"Ummm...okay. Just not anything too sappy like Pocahontas or Bambi." Soubi tilted his head at the two movie titles.

"I get why you wouldn't want to watch Bambi, but, Pocahontas?" Ritsuka looked away as his face started to turn that stop-sign red Soubi had come to love so much.

"I...I just..." Ritsuka eye's were burning holes in the carpet the way they were so transfixed upon it. "I, um...well, you see...I" Soubi chuckled at Ritsuka's rambling, and received a death-filled glare. "It scared the shit out of me when I was little, okay!" Soubi couldn't hold back and started laughing loudly. Ritsuka started to pout, but Soubi quickly pulled the boy into his arms.

"I'm sorry Ritsuka," Soubi said to the squirming boy in his arms, "I just don't see how someone could be scared of such a sappy movie!"

"I just was okay!! Please let me go." Soubi let go and wiped the tear forming at the corner of his own right eye. Ritsuka looked somewhat pissed, but Soubi knew it wouldn't last long.

"How about 'The Lion King'?" Ritsuka's face of discontent instantly shifted to a bright smile as his posture straightened and a whole new aura filled his presence.

"YEAH!! Oh my God, I haven't seen that movie in so long! That is one of my all time favorites!" Soubi smiled even bigger and plopped down onto the couch next to Ritsuka as he beamed.

"It's mine too! I'll go and get it, okay!" Soubi kissed Ritsuka on the forehead and started towards Kio's room. The man seriously was like a giant child. He had a huge bookshelf in his room filled with nothing but Disney movies and other children's movies. He not only had them in VHS but DVD. All the re-released Disney DVD's replaced majority of his VHS's. But, there were still a few movies of which had not released a converted version. So, the collection was immense, and somewhat crazy. But, it served it's purpose in times such as these.

Soubi slipped the cardboard box covered DVD from the shelf and started back towards the living room, slipping off the covering that come on the special edition DVD off. Kio prided himself on keeping his treasure in mint condition, and most likely would not be too happy about Soubi borrowing one of his movies while he was out. But, Soubi had more decency than to call Kio while the man was out on his first date with some guy he had met the other day. At the very least, Soubi was glad the giant child had moved on from his obsession with himself.

Soubi re-entered the living room where Ritsuka was awaiting him patiently. Soubi casually made his way over to the TV and popped the DVD slot open and slipped the unscathed disc into the empty slot. The screen instantly changed from the bright blue AUX to the black screen as the previews started to roll.

Ritsuka had already fixed his pancakes up and was waiting on Soubi to do so as well before taking his first bite. So, Soubi quickly dressed his golden pancakes as the previews went on. It was somewhat comical to see all the old previews from movies that had long since released. Some of which were sitting emphatically on the book shelf in Kio's room.

For the first fifteen minutes of the movie, Ritsuka and Soubi ate in silence, focusing their attention on the animated film. Soubi stared fixedly at the screen, relishing the colors on the screen. It had never ceased to amaze him how beautiful the movie was. It was one of the last of it's kind, in the sense of how computer reliant movies had become. All void of the beauty only human hands could bring. The scenes from the video on the plasma screen were just so vivid and warm, where as the newer movies had lost that sense. All the more current films held a stiff ragged edge look to them, something people called "advanced technology". Soubi loved the convenience technology had brought into his life, and yet he hated it for ruining the last sense of human beauty in the world.

After they had each finished their food, the trays were stacked onto the coffee table. Soubi took the opportunity of their newfound freedom to pull Ritsuka into his arms. Ritsuka sighed and allowed himself to be pulled onto Soubi as the younger's arms wound around his waist. It almost seemed comical even now that Soubi was "younger" that him. Though, sure enough, the boy of whom he rested his back on the chest of was no older than 13. Though the age gap was between them, Soubi still held a aura about himself saying that he was the one holding the reins, that he was in charge, and hence older. In a way, it made Ritsuka feel secure that way. It was nice to know that someone would always be there to be the one to hold him.

As the movie went on, Soubi and Ritsuka stayed in their cuddling position, warm thick blanket tucked around them and pillows surrounding on every side. It was warm, cozy, and oh so perfect. Everything remained peaceful, that was, until THAT part of the movie. As the scene started to intensify, Soubi could feel Ritsuka shaking in his arms. He looked away from the tragic scene on the screen and looked down into the flooded lavender eyes. Quickly, and without saying a word, Soubi pulled one had away from Ritsuka's waist to wipe some of the tears that were trickling down the boys face.

"I-I really don't like this scene." Ritsuka said as he turned around on Soubi so that he could burry his face in the paint stained shirt. Soubi pulled his eyes away from the screen and watched as Ritsuka gripped his shirt, all the while still sobbing violently.

"Ever-e-ever since I was a l-little kid, I-I could never take wa-watching this scene. I-I would even h-hide behind the cou-couch sometimes." Soubi one handedly hugged Ritsuka as his other hand petted the dark earless head. They stayed that way until the tragic scene of Mufasa's death was over.

After the sad scene, Ritsuka reset his position to the previous one held, but not before receiving a warm peck on the lips from Soubi. His eyes had dried, but left dark wet spots all on Soubi's shirt. Ritsuka did his best to keep the moist spot warm by setting his head over the damp part of the shirt.

For the next hour or so, they sat watching the movie, completely immersed in the little animated film. But, not too immersed to not appreciate the moment they were sharing. It was something perfect, something rare. Here they were, two abnormal boys having the most domestic moment together. Even thought the past and future ahead of them held pain and turmoil, it didn't matter at that moment. Because they simply were one. They shared a name, they shared a bed, they shared a love, they shared tears, they shared trouble; everything. And no matter what happened, they would always be one. They would always be perfect.

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

A/N: Yeah...I love Lion King...I just had to put that in there. And truthfully--I am scared shitless of Pocahontas...don't ask...oh, and I'm also scared of the Wizard of Oz...you can ask, and I will tell. It's cause of those damn flying monkeys!!! I had a dream they kidnapped me and ever since I have not watched that movie!! Oh-and I also hid behind the couch during the death scene. I could probly count on one hand the times of watched the death scene out of the hundreds of times I've watched Lion King.

Oh...and if you didn't get it, Soubi dressed Ritsuka up emo...!!

What else...oh yeah, if you haven't already figured out this is pretty much OOC, not by a whole lot, but still...

P.S...your gonna meet Kio's BF in the next chapter!!!...insert synical laugh

Luv you guys, please **Review! **(i won't say read seeing as how if you have gotten this far then you obviously have read)


	21. Christmas and Boyfriends

Alright, I'm posting this Christmas Eve, 11-ish my time. I'm sorry to those of you who are in another time zone if this doesn't get to you on time.

Well, this is it. The special Christmas chapter. Really it isn't much, and I'm not exactly thrilled with it. But, seeing as the story has been lacking things to write on and how I've been somewhat busy, it's been hard to get out and all. So, after this chapter, expect for more drama to ensue cause I am SO not good at all this mooshy mooshy junk. I'd rather be writing something angsty and sad...at least I think I write that kind of stuff better, seeing as how I can be more descriptive and what not.

And, guess what...NEW CHARACTER!!! I quite like him too. I hope that I can do more on him later. I also hope to somehow incorporate him into the plot...and just a hint at the plot...it involves Neisei, and another fighter/sacrafice school...and maybe some other people...but, I'm not saying what just yet...big sigh This story is probly going to end up super long. I just hope you guys love me enough to stick with me (and maybe recruit more readers?)

And thank you very much to all of you who have reviewed! You guys are awsome!: The Forest Whispers, Alice-Paige, Tater Tots, vamprincessmiyu, Angel Girl Julia, LittleLoneLiar, CrowningMe, My-Emo-Sunshine, fallendemise21, DrowningInTheNight, TatianaSaphira, digiMist...You guys are not forgotten, and are highly appreciated! You guys are the main reason I log on everyday with enthusiasm! Your reviews always bring sunshine to my dark drab life! So bravo for you reviewers and silent readers! YaY for over 5,000 (if it doesn't show up like last time, it's five thousand) hits!

But, yeah. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of you! (Well, this chapter is my gift to you...how about ALOT ALOT ALOT of reviews for me? That would make my Christmas the best!)

Disclaimer: Whatever, I do own loveless...in my dreams...no seriously, I do!

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

"What'd I tell ya Jay-chan? Are they not the cutest thing you ever beheld?" Kio said with a wide smile to the man standing next to him as he hovered over the couch with the two sleeping figures. Ritsuka and Soubi had obviously fallen asleep on the couch in front of the TV. They were cuddled together, holding each other in the mound of blankets and pillows with the soft blue glow of the TV lighting their face. Kio was tempted to squeal, but withheld his fanboy tendencies in front of his new love interest.

"So cute you could open a petting zoo." Jay whispered as he tenderly stared down at the two boys. It really and truly was cute, and more so it was beautiful. There was something pure and gentle about the two that gave him a feeling of peace and grace. They were something to be admired by all, and yet despised by those who did not understand. Those that did not truly accept love in every form it so clearly came in.

For years, Jay himself had seen such a scene as repulsive. Or, at least he would say it was. But, since moving to Japan from America, he had a new sense of being. It was a fresh start, a clean slate. It was his turn to be some one completely different. But more so, being the person he really was. It hadn't even taken long for him to find a boyfriend; his first. Or more, before his boyfriend found him.

Kio had leapt into his life, literally. Jay had been carrying sixteen boxes of the new outfits he had to have delivered at the agency to have modeled. He had just finished sewing the last piece, and had rushed out of his small apartment with little time to get to the building that was across town. He was so preoccupied, that he didn't notice the speeding motorcycle coming right his way. The man he now knew to be Kio, had leaped on him, and pushed him and all the boxes safely out of the way of the motorcycle.

After the incident, they made awkward small talk. Kio insisted on helping him carry his load to the building due to what Kio had called his "injuries." It was nothing more than a hole in his cheap jeans and a little torn skin. It really wasn't all that much. It stung a little, but nothing else.

But, as they walked, Kio began to describe the two boys that lived with him..the boys that lived 'together'. He listened closely as Kio explained the sad story of how the two came to be in his custody (not including the somewhat paranormal part), and something in Jays heart grew heavy at the story. He was in awe at Kio's kind heartedness, how he graciously opened his home and his arms to the two homeless boys. It was something he admired, and soon he had becom intranced with the charasmatic man. So much so that he had invited him out to dinner.

That night as they sat opposite each other at the simple little restraunt, something had happened. He and Kio had been talking even more candidly than they had on the street, and they truly seemed to be clicking. But, the 'clicking' thing scared Jay. He didn't know how to approach a man that he didn't even know whether or not was gay. But, it did not take long until he was finally given a open opportunity.

"So, why did you move here?" Jay had bounced the weighty deciscion back and forth whether or not to tell. But in the end, he came to a final conclusion. Wasn't this exactly why he came here. So he could openly be himself, and not have to worry about the consequences.

"So I didn't have to keep pretending. So I could live the life that is truly of my nature. Back in the states...well...my family would have disowned me. But here, I can be..free." Jay hadn't completely given anything up. He knew there were only two options Kio would choose from. One, he would shrug off the reply, and keep on. Two, he would ask what specifically he meant. The answer came quickly.

"Hmm...? Why? Why would your family disown you?" Bingo.

"Because..I...I'm gay."

Those three words became the domino effect that led to Jays first sexual encounter with another man. He had never expected it to be so blindingly wonderful. It was nothing compared to times he had done it with women. It was just...just something he couldn't put into words.

So, there he was, standing behind the couch mesmerized by the sight of the two lovebirds. It made his heart swell to be able to see such young and innocent love. It made his heart swell even more so when the warm and sturdy hand of the man beside him slipped into his own hand. The sensation causing him to glance away from the two boys, and look at the beautiful man beside him.

"Come on, let's get this stuff mixed and in the oven before they wake up." Jay smiled and helped carry the plastic bags to the kitchen.

------------

Soubi slowly began to slip into consciousness. He could smell something sweet in the air, but what he felt was more important. He could feel the small contours of Ritsuka's small warm body pressed against him. He could feel the slow and steady beating heart against his own as they sang in unison. The slow methodical breath of the boy spread its warm self over his cheek, showing where the boy was without Soubi having to open his eyes. But, then something he heard made him rapidly open his azure eyes.

Not only Kio's voice, but also a strange unrecognizable voice was coming from the kitchen. Along with what smelled like sugar cookies and possibly ginger-bread cookies.

Soubi looked down at the sleeping Ritsuka. He didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty, but he wanted to know what exactly was going on. He had to make sure everything was okay. It all felt okay, but, he had to make sure.

He stayed holding Ritsuka for a few more moments though. He wanted to cherish that sight. Because, no matter how many times he saw the boy, he swore he became even more beautiful with each passing day. And with each passing day, his love for the boy grew. It was just so incredibly amazing how exactly far they had come.

"Ritsuka...wake up." Soubi whispered gently against Ritsuka's ear, and kissed his cheek softly. He heard the boys breath catch, and body shift. The violet eyes fluttered from under their shielding lids, and finally opened to reveal the drowsy eyes.

Soubi suddenly remembered what he would have to do. Ritsuka would be a three year old zombie until he had caffeine in his system. So, he ever so slowly and gently pulled himself out of his loves arms. He crept into the kitchen without making even the slightest sound, resoundingly like a ghost. He had always been skilled at such a thing. He could always remember times he had easily crept up on Ritsuka, surprising the boy out of the blue. He remembered how those adorable black ears had pointed straight in the air, and how his tail would go suddenly rigid at the surprise.

The same reaction occurred, minus ears and tails, as Soubi crept in behind the blond haired Kio, and the mystery red head. Both men shrieked at the sight of the young earless blond that had suddenly appeared behind them. It had been a good thing Kio had already set the tray down holding the cookies, or else Soubi could only guess what the sight would have looked like.

"WAH!!!---oh..Soubi-kun, it's you." Kio sighed. He hadn't called him Sou-chan ever since he had left his previous life. It didn't unnerve Soubi though.

"Well, good morning. Oh, this is Jay! Me and Jay-chan have a little surprise for you and Rit-chan today!" The red head that was apparently named Jay smiled and gave a little nod to Soubi. Soubi returned the favor.

"Oi, where is Rit-chan?" Kio looked confused to see Soubi with out his little entourage.

"He needs caffeine. Please tell me that you've already made coffee." Soubi looked at the two with utter hope. He didn't want to have to wait all morning for his love to enter the land of the living.

"Oh, yeah, it's still in the pot. It's a little old, but it's still warm." This time Jay answered. His Japanese wasn't perfect, but it was impressive for a man who was so clearly not from the country.

Soubi smiled generously at the red head, and walked over to the side of the counter that held the coffee maker. Just above it so conveniently place was the cabinet containing the glasses and coffee mugs. He pulled the white cabinet open, and pulled down a mug with little snow-men and penguins. He quickly filled the cup, leaving an inch at the top, with the strong bitter substance. He spooned two scoops of the white crystal sugar in the coffee, and poured milk into it until it reached the brim. Then, ever so carefully, he walked over to the couch to feed his little kitten the much needed caffeine.

Soubi sat on the couch next to Ritsuka as the boy slowly came to life. By the time he had emptied the mug, he had finally become alert. He turned and looked into the kitchen at the two men, one a stranger, and pointed questioningly at the red head with his back turned.

_"Kio's boyfriend. Jay."_

Ritsuka nodded as a response to the unspoken words. It was times like these that talent between them really came in handy.

"You boys ready to get this Christmas thing on!" Kio said energetically as he stepped into the room with a large and long box being hauled with him. Ritsuka and Soubi just stared expectedly at the jubilated man.

"Oh come on, it's Christmas Eve! You guys are out of school! Shouldn't we at the very least but up a damn tree!" Ritsuka and Soubi looked at each other, neither too excited about the long and complicated process the tree would ensue.

"Come on Kio, let's not make them suffer with that damn tree. You and I will do the tree, and they can ice the cookies, hmm? How does that sound?" Jay looked over at Ritsuka and Soubi and received a grateful smile. Neither boy was in the mood to fuck around with lights.

"Eh..okay. Jay and I get to do the dirty work.." Kio smiled at Jay with a somewhat sly smile. Ritsuka and Soubi instantly got the double meaning to the statement and bolted into the kitchen.

-----------------

Nearly a hour later, Ritsuka and Soubi emerged from the kitchen, both covered in powdered sugar. Kio laughed at the two filthy boys, and stopped mid way into hanging a bright purple ornament on the tree to point and laugh at the big glob of pink icing that hung on Ritsuka's chin. Soubi noticed the drop and leaned in to lick it off. Ritsuka jumped back, startled at the sudden action, and went to wipe it off himself.

"No, allow me." Ritsuka froze. A soft rosy blush flew over his cheeks as he shut his eyes as not to see the stares from the two other men in the room as Soubi licked the icing off his chin. Further more, he closed his eyes so as not to see the stunned faces from the sudden bulge in his pants.

"Did you like that?" Soubi asked with a sly smile. Ritsuka still hadn't opened his eyes, and suddenly felt Soubi tug him into a hug. It wasn't a provocative hug, as it could have been, but a warm and welcoming one. One that Ritsuka instantly melted into.

"I love you." Soubi said as he kissed Ritsuka's forehead.

"I love you too." Ritsuka nuzzled into Soubi's arms, and closed his eyes. He enjoyed being in Soubi's arms so much. In fact, he was so entranced by it, he didn't even hear the fanboy squeals coming from the direction of Kio and Jay.

-----------------

"So, Jay, what do you do for a living?" Soubi asked as he sipped on his hot chocolate. He was currently seated on the couch with Ritsuka snuggled up under his arm with his soft little raven head on his chest. Soubi was rubbing soft little circles into the boys arm as he conversed with the two men on the couch opposite to their own.

"Oh- I'm a fashion designer. I mainly design jeans, but also do shirts and hoodies. Say...do, do you think you and Ritsuka-kun would be interested in modeling some? I have a shoot coming up in a week or so, and we need models. I mean, the agency normally does that, but...I just feel you and Ritsuka-kun would be perfect. So, what do you say?" Jay looked over the two boys with questioning eyes. He hoped more than anything that they would agree.

Ritsuka looked up at Soubi with a small, yet certain look. Anyone else in the room paying attention wouldn't have caught it, but Soubi knew. He knew what every look from Ritsuka meant.

"Of course. We would be delighted to." Jay smiled brightly at that, and started talking about his collection. Soubi payed somewhat attention, but never fully. The only person who he would ever give his full attention to was his master, his Ritsuka.

----------------

"Good morning, and Merry Christmas Ritsuka." Ritsuka looked up with a half-lidded eyes at the blond haired teen he was snuggled against.

"Mmm...Merai Chrissmasss" Soubi smiled at the attempt the boy had taken to talk so early in the morning.

"What would you like to do today?" Soubi said as he watched Ritsuka. The boy snuggled closer into him and growled...it was simply too cute.

"Sleep...all...yawn day." Ritsuka crushed himself into Soubi, and the teen couldn't help but smile as he held Ritsuka closer.

"Whatever you like." And that was exactly what they did.


End file.
